


Take Yourself Home

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: Cullen will meet a girl on his way to his new beginning to Haven. She is beautiful, funny and will turn something very unexpected for Cullen's pained soul. A ray of sunshine and happiness. Someone who will crawl into his heart for good. Someone he wants to keep close forever. A (original character) girl with nothing left to lose, will gain everything she ever dreamt of. Someone to love. A home.---All the characters on this story will not follow the expected game storyline. I will change a lot of things and will have as much unexpected events as I can. This story will focus mainly on how Cullen and this mysterious girl's story will grow. But, there will other couples and references too. Many romantic, funny and action scenes.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. I am nothing to you, as you are nothing to me.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so it may have some typo and grammar faults. So, be gentle with me. I hope you like it. Byesss!

_Ugh, I think it will be good to rest here for the moment._

It’s the heart of the autumn. The cold can’t be compare to any other day before. A sign that winter was close. It’s night now though. Cullen found a small barn-tavern with small rooms to rent on it.

“Hello?” Cullen said once he stepped foot on it. Music and loud conversations greeted him at once. It was crowded for such a cold day. Men were everywhere drinking, smoking, eating. There were some women here and there, keeping them company, dancing and flirting openly. That image disgusted Cullen, but he thought it was only for a day.

“Good night to you too, my good ser. Are you looking for a room?” a man came out immediately too meet him up. He was dressed up nicely for his class, he was possibly the owner of this place, but he stank from far away alcohol. Cullen, also noted, his awful long beard.

“Yes, for the night please.” Cullen simply replied, weighting his bags better on his shoulders.

“Only for one night? You may discover more beauties around here. Ha, look around. Once you settle down on your room, come and have fun!” the man said, his hands rubbing like a mouse.

_Ugh, it’s only for tonight, Cullen._

“Hermione. Hermione!” the man called out some times. “Where’s that bitch? Hermione! Has anyone see my filthy woman?” he whistled with loud voice and everyone laughed at the mention of her name.

_That man is truly unbelievable._

“I’m here!” A small, delicate, yet strong voice echoed throughout the full room. Cullen’s eyes slow, didn’t reach the figure of the woman who held that voice before the man spoke again.

“From there. She will guide you to your room.”

Cullen nodded his thanks and followed the woman out of that door. A dark chilly hall welcomed him. A shadow was showing off, a petite one.

“That’s it, ser.” She opened quietly the door. Darkness was covering it. The small woman walked in, took a match from somewhere and started lighting up the candles.

_At least it is decent._

“Is there anything else I can assist you, ser?” the woman spoke again as Cullen was dropping his bags off.

“Oh, well, yes.” He responded as he turned around to face the woman. A warm view that he had long forgotten shined in his eyes. Brown cordially eyes met his honey ones. The woman before him, couldn’t be above his shoulders, small face with almond shaped eyes, with thick dark brown-black almost eyebrows. Her nose was cute as a bunny’s and her lips full, bow-shaped and rosy like a wine you can never satisfy to look or drink from them. She had her hair veiled with a piece of fabric. Her clothes was nothing but rags with an apron to support them around her slim body.

“Could I get some water to have a bath, perhaps?" he asked away, punching his inner self for maybe staying quite for too long, watching that woman in front of him. It was extremely rare for a female to attract the interest of Cullen’s, but she did. She didn’t do anything, but for some reason she does.

“Yes. I will go and fetch some for you, ser.” She bowed her head, her hands resting on her stomach. And just like that she was out of the room. After very few moments a knock on the door.

“It’s me, ser. I brought your water.” Her voice heard.

“Yes, come in.” And with that the door opened. She was carrying a huge basket of water that looked like it was heavier than her. Cullen was at once at his feet leaving the 'fire' task unfinished, taking the basket out the girl’s hands. He tried at least.

“No, good ser. I will prepare your bath. You should rest.” She murmured out of breath.

“But, please. Let me help you, my lady.” Cullen said back to her and for once after their previous conversation her eyes found his. Her cheeks became red and she smiled lightly. “Thank you.”

The basket was rather heavy and full. Cullen poured all the water in the bathing tab as the woman worked beside him. Bringing in soap and a tower. Cullen’s eyes fell upon her hands, they were red. Red like from beats. Like someone hit her with some kind of stuff. His eyes now automatically searched for any other evidence of violence on her. She had a bruise on her exposed collar-bone, while fingerprints where painted on her beautiful neck.

“Are you the owner’s woman?” Cullen asked and his inner self growled.

_Why you can’t make a proper question?_

“More like he owns me too.” She answered with a smile on her face and sadness on her tone. She threw him a look and she could clearly see all the questions upon Cullen’s face.

“My father sold me to him when I was a child because of dept. And you are the first to ask me. Enjoy your bath, good ser. Can I bring you anything else?” she asked kindly.

“No, I mean yes. Can I have something to eat?”

“Yes, of course, you pay after all. What would you like?” her small hands grabbed the basket from before as she exited the bathroom and handed the front door too.

“Um, whatever you want.” Cullen replied silly and he face palmed himself mentally for that. “You can bring anything you want and maybe I can pay you a meal too?” he said unsure if he was crossing some line for her, but his concerts won’t leave him. She was bony and beaten, her eyes red with black bags under them. Cullen could see clearly now. Her hair line was thin, like hair must had been pulled out or fell and Cullen didn’t want to learn what exactly happen.

She was silence for a moment or two before a curly chuckle found her mouth which she covered immediately. “The girls you can _dinner_ with are outside, should I fetch you one, ser?”

“No. Maker, no. I was just… I don’t know what I was thinking. My apologies, my lady.” Cullen quickly said and bowed slightly to that kind woman in front of him.

“You called me lady again.” She smiled with pain and watery eyes. “Thank you.” She sincerely said before she opened the front door and left. Cullen sighed loudly as I fell upon the hard mattress.

Cullen was eagerly waiting for her to return with the food, as he was sitting by the fire place. But, she didn’t come back, instead the man came, apologized for her behavior and left.

_But why did he apologized? Is the woman from before alright?_

_Cullen, you shouldn’t go into this mess now. You are going to make a new start. Haven is waiting and so is a new chapter for you. You don’t have time for domestic drama. It’s well known that some women are not having fun lives out there…but…Ugh, maker!_

* * *

_(Cullen's POV)_

It was almost dawn and the bacchanal had yet to be ended. _Ugh, bounders._ Thank the Maker, the morning came quickly. Once I dressed up warmly and fixed up my backs by my shoulders, I walked out the hall. It was freaking crowded. Bodies of men and women were everywhere. The main tavern was like that too.

“Hello? Is anybody awake?” I called out and looked around. I could easily just walk away and no one really notice my absence.

“Good morning, ser. Can I help you?” the young woman from yesterday came from what I assumed was the kitchen. She was like ghost, wearing the same clothes. Her head was hanging heavily on her right side. Her hands were in front of her, her fingers were turning white as she was trying to make herself feel pain and pressure. _But why?_

“Um, I wanted to pay for the room?”

“Oh, yes, of course. Please give me a moment.” She said as she got lost into the room she came from before and returned after some pregnant moments. I was sitting on one empty chair by that moment.

“I hope you slept well.” Her words like honey to my ears. _How could she look so tired, yet her voice be like she was having the time of her life?_

“As well as I could, I suppose.” I replied simply. I didn’t want to complain to her about the noise. It was clear that she was not in fault.

“I know. The place is _very_ nosy. Do you want breakfast?” she stopped, realizing.

“No, I don’t have a lot money on me and I should keep going.”

“Oh, please. It’s on me. It’s the least I can do for you, for giving more money on my loathsome husband yesterday.” she happily said. Her smile was honest. _How could she live in here?_

The woman came back after ten minutes at least, with a handful of pancakes and a small cup of honey.

“It’s the best I can offer you around here.” She murmured as she bowed softly and turned to leave.

“Did you eat?” _Silly, silly Cullen._

“I…no. Does it matter?”

“Yes. I am pretty sure that there are a lot for both of us. Please, sit.” I nodded to her the empty chair beside me.

“You want me to eat with you?” her eyes were wide with surprise. So was her mouth that had a beautiful pout on it, almost sweet as the honey. 

“Yes. Is that too much?”

“Yes, I mean no. Maker…I can sit by your side while you eat if you want, but won’t eat.” She cautiously walked by and sat by my side. I took the time of her settlement for my own purproses. I was glad she even sat with me willingly.

“So, what’s your name, my lady?” I said trying to make her less uncomfortable, opening up a conversation. I knew I wasn't the best on that but, she blushed when I spoke the word _‘lady’_.

“My name is **Evytte** , good ser.” She bite her lip as she brushed some hair off her face. Her eyes were not looking him, or the pancakes but her hands that was on her lap.

“You have a lovely name Evytte.” _Wasn’t her name Hermione? I could clearly remember the man calling her that,_ “My name is Cullen. Cullen Rutherford.” I continued either way. On the reference of my name her eyes found mine. Her eyebrows raised.

_Maker how can she be so stunning even when she her tan skin looks white as a paper and her whole body like a living corpse?_

“You are the Knight-Captain? The Templar?” she called out my previous attribute. _How does she know me?_

“Yes, I think. That was me. I left the order-“ but before I could end my sentence she fell in front of my legs. Her hands grabbing my ankles shakily, like she was begging me for something. Her head on the cold floor.

“Oh Maker. The Maker must have send you.” She cried as she lifted her face, which looked even more heavy. “My brother was in the order. On your circle. His name was Stephen, Lieutenant Stephen Wright.” Tears left her eyes and she was shaking, whole.

“I knew him-“

“Tell me, is he dead?” she said patting heavily. Her expression was unread.

“I am so sorry. He-“

“-died?” she hurried me, as she was starting to stand up.

“Yes.” I replied slowly watching really careful her reaction.

_I knew Lieutenant Stephen Wright. His was on my last Circle. He was not from the best people, but at least he fought until the end._

She walked some backward steps away from me. Her eyes gazing empty, her mouth open, her breathing uneven and tears rolling down her cheeks frequently.

“He is dead. He is dead. He is dead!” she said over and over again. And then, she left a relieving laugh out. Hand on her mouth stopping it, her expression blank and then laugh again. “He is dead. That means-“

“You are not going anywhere! Your family still owns me!” her husband came out of nowhere and he was walking very fearsome over her. That scared her. She wanted to run but he was faster and stronger. Strange for a man that was stinking alcohol from miles.

“You won’t go. You are not free, you bitch!” he said and his hand found her throat. I stood on my legs immediately.

“My brother is dead. The debt that my father took for him is now over. I don’t own you nothing more. My life is not at his cost anymore.” She stuttered out, trying to catch her breath and kick him away.

“Shut up, bitch. Shut up!” the man said and tossed her to the wall. He used both of his hands, now, to choke her. She was trying to get out of there but she was weak. My hands grabbed the man’s at once and tried to take them off her. He was strong, but I was stronger. _Thank the Maker!_

“You! It’s your fault she learnt those news. She is mine. _My Hermione is mine!”_ he said like a mad man. He was looking for a fight, but I was not.

“Look, it seems like that woman doesn’t want to be here-“

“Shut up. You don’t know what you are talking about!” he said and his eyes fell upon the poor woman again. He wanted to go towards her, but likely for her I was there to block him.

“I will pay the rest of her debt if you want. Is that all you want? Money?”

“Of course, I want money you idiot! But Hermione is not leaving, she is the only one keeping this place as it is.”

“Look, I have 300 gold coins. That’s all I got. Could that be a deal for you?”

“Deal.” He said at once. A creepy smirk formed on his lips. His yellow teeth showing as his eyes shined brighter than ever before. “She is not worthy more than 50… and you have given so much for her.” He said wetting his lips with his tongue. He rubbed his hands together like yesterday. _Disgusting_.

“No, Cullen. Don’t give him anything. You don’t understand he will ask more and more from you.” Evytte said from behind me. Her voice was weak, nothing like her previous strong one. Her small hand found the cloth on my back and squeezed it.

“But-“

“Cullen…He will never let me go…” she whispered to my back, her head resting there.

“I won’t let you here, Evytte.” I said back to her as I turn towards her now. Her cheeks were wet with tears, old and new ones. She was sobbing quietly, her hand never leaving my cloth.

“ ** _You are nothing to me, as I am nothing to you._** I don’t want you to get dirty for me.” She said. Her words was saying something totally different from her tone, in which she was already mourning herself and her hand was grabbing tighter on my cloth.

“So, kind ser, would you buy off that filthy woman or not?” the man said eagerly from behind me.

“Would that be enough for you?”

“Yes.” He replied quickly. _Good._

“Then, here. Take these. 300 and in pouch. She is no longer your wife or slave and you have no or any right on her. Understand?” I said once I extended my arm with the money. He was looking at it like it was something so precious. “Understood?”

“Yes, yes, of course.” He spoke and with one move he grabbed the pouch out of my grasp.

“Take your things we are leaving.” I announced to her as I took my bags back on my shoulders.

“I don’t have any.” She simply replied and I nodded to her. I didn’t want to ask anything more, not here at least.

She walked out of the door first as I watched closely on the man’s action to be sure she was safely out of here. I followed suit, my eyes not leaving the man. Once we were on a safe distance from that place I left a sigh of relief out.

_What a day!_

“So, expect from my life and 300 gold coins, what else do I own you, Mister Cullen?” her voice broke the bubble of my thoughts.

“You don’t own me anything, my lady. The coins were fake but it’s too hard to distinguish it. We used it on common thieves and stuff like that back on the Circle.” I simply explained her.

“Woa, that’s genius. Ha, I can’t believe I am finally out of there.” She said and did a circle around herself, arms spread open, letting the morning cold air and sunlight to fill her. She was wearing such thin clothes for such season.

“How long have you been there?” My mind found a will of its own and expressed itself.

“Um, I don’t know 12, 13 years?” she answered honestly. The sun had just set for good, so it had to be at least 10 at morning.

“What? How old are you?”

“Ah, we don’t hit women with those questions, ser.” She laughed about it. “21.” She spilled out right after.

“Maker, you were a child.” _I can’t believe those people. How her father could do that to his own daughter?_

“How old are you, Cullen?” she asked cutely now.

“I’m 31, my lady.”

“And where are we heading? I mean where are ** _you_** going?” she stuttered now. Her cheeks were starting to turn red, from the cold and embarrasment. She was cute.

“I am going to Haven. I stayed in Kirkwall enough to know to never go back there. At least for some long period of time. Feel free to join me, if you want.” I suggested to her as I got out an old coat of mine and spread it towards her. She was looking at it in shock and surprise, before she finally took it softly and wore it around her. It was big, too big for her, but that would do the trick and keep her warm.

“Sure.” She spoke answering to my previous statement and a small smile showed on her face, but she tried to end it by biting her lower lip. “We will take a boat?”

“Yes, I am going to take the boat to Jader.”

“Oh. So we have to walk almost two days to get to the port, yeah?”

“Right. But are you okay with that?” _What are you…?…silly, silly, Cullen._

“What are you talking about, Cullen? Of course I am alright. If you want to leave me behind, it’s alright too. You saved my life back there, the least I could do is be a useful person and not burden you at all. I can go back to Kirkwall maybe and catch a job there. I can make it…sure, that’s it. I shouldn’t trouble you much longer. I should go-“

“No. I would feel much better if you follow me back to Ferelden, if less. You can find a job there, in Inquisition.”

“Inquisition, huh? Is there where are you going to work? Isn’t that a Chantry thing?”

“Yes. It runs under Divine Justinia.”

“I see.” She simply replied and we kept on walking. I didn’t even realize how time pass by with our small conversations. _I rather like it_. Even though the pain and suffer she had had on her life she seems really positive and strong. ** _I like her._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated! I will do major updates to the already uploaded chapters and add the rest and more! STAY TUNEEED!!! ^_^


	2. Maybe some day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This symbol (⪼) will mean "short skip in time" and most likely continuance of the storyline, while the big black line will mean big skip in time and alternation of the subject.

_(Cullen's POV)_

We had already passed one city when the night came. _Still five left._

Evytte hadn’t spoken a word by my side. Her walking had gone heavier and sloppy, but she didn’t complain at all. She seemed unbothered by the cold too.

“I think we should stop. Rest for the day? We covered enough road.” I said looking over to her, as I literally did the whole road.

“No. I think the earlier we arrive the better. I am okay, if that’s your concert.”

“No, I wasn’t...” _Liar._ “My feet hurt. Look there are rooms to stay ahead.” I pointed at a sign that said _‘DRINKS AND SLEEP, THE HAPPY DUCK!’_

“Okay.” It was her only response. _I am hoping I am doing the right thing._

**⪼**

Once we walked in, smoke and alcohol entered our nostrils.

_Why all places had to stink like that?_

“What can I do for y’all?” a curvy redhead called out to us at once.

“Um, we would like two rooms, please?” I said as normal as I could without my ears to turn red.

“Sorry’a, only one left.” She responded as she chewed whatever she was chewing.

“It’s fine, miss. One will do. Do you have hot water for bath?” this time Evytte asked by my side. Nodding to me that everything is alright, with her lovely warm brown eyes. And I kinda felt reassured.

“I shall fentch’a.” she replied rolling her eyes, annoyed from the extra work, as she started walking away. We followed her quietly. The room was horrible, nothing like Evytte’s rooms.

Evytte and I looked around in disgust and once our eyes met we burst in laughter with our expressions on how grimed this room was.

“I guess I can’t sleep on the floοr.” Evytte murmured. And I mentally left a sigh.

“Yeah. I think the bed is wide enough for both of us. I mean if we stayed on our sides…” _I suppose?_

“Yeah…” was her only response. A second later the door knocked and the woman from before opened it and walked in as if she didn’t need permission for it.

“There was not warm water. I brought you some cold. There is soap inside the bathroom if no one else took it.” She said unbothered, not even looking at us. She left as quickly as she came.

“Nice service.” Evytte said ironically and I chuckled on that comment of hers. That was exactly what I was thinking.

“I have a fire rune if you want to.” I told her and she raised her arms immediately.

“No, it’s yours. I have taken what is yours enough.”

“It’s okay, it seems like you need it.”

“Oh, thank you for calling me dirty, Cullen.” She said in all serious tone. _Oh fuck._

“Oh, forgive me, my lady. I wasn’t meaning that. I just meant…ah…that you may want to enjoy some hot bath.” I told her trying my best to find the right words. Her stare pierced my eyes. I could feel the blood run thick on me. And then she laughed, small, curly, a lovely melody.

“I am just kidding, Cullen. I know I am not looking the best.” She laughed as she took the big bucket on her arms and went over the bathroom. My steps were small, slow, but I followed her into there.

“She brought enough water for just a bath, and that not even until the middle.” She shook her head on the water’s view on the bath.

“It’s okay, you can bath then.”

“I should go and tell her to bring two more buckets.” She said determined. My reflexes quick, my hand grabbed gently her wrist.

“Don’t tire yourself. I am okay. Just have the bath, Evytte.” I said with soft voice. I was tired too, and I didn’t want that woman from before to disturb my sleep. She could take that bath. Her scars on her neck looked worse. I am sure that anyone who saw us would thought that I did them.

“Then, let’s have it together.” Her eyes shined.

“What?” I panicked. Did it interpret on my voice? I am sure it did.

“Let’s not waste water just for me. We can both use a warm bath right now. It doesn’t bother me, if not you.” She simply replied. Her face was calm. She said something like that so easily. My hand was still holding her. My conscience was saying to let her go, but my body was still. “I can rub your feet too.” She offered with a smile and I tried to hide the big knot on my throat.

_Sure, I have went with women in the past, but just for the bed. That was it, I hadn’t had that affection thing with them. Or am I overthinking it?_

“Are you sure about this?” I said as gentle as I could. The flood of my blood seemed like it started a party on me.

“Oh, come on, Cullen. I am tired so are you. It’s just bodies.” She said as she broke free from my grasp and put the soap inside the water and made it bubbly, like yesterday. With slow moves I reached my bag and brought the fire rune, dropping it in the bath. Still thinking.

Evytte had turned her back on me, getting undressed and I was just sitting there like an idiot watching every delicate move she did. Once she took of her last piece of clothing, her beautiful long legs and lean back were exposed. She was so skinny, she could sure use some more weight. Her legs were covered with bruises and small nicks. And that moment her underwear fell on the floor. Her back was what a maniac would call _‘a masterpiece’_. Scratches, big, tiny, of all colors and all shapes where decorating it. She took her the veil off her head too. Her hair were thin, tied up on low bun. She left them down, free. They were long, in soft curls.

She turned and her lovely brown eyes found mine. She bite her lower lip and her face got an adorable shade of strawberry. With that I gently shook my face and undress myself as quickly as I could. Not wanting to make her uncofortable by being the only one naked around here. _Weird, huh?_

She was waiting for me the whole time, watching like I did before. Her eyes were luring everywhere on my body. I could feel where her look went. It was sweet and… exciting. Way too excited for my *cough* so I had to think sad moments of my life. All the time!

Once undone, I crossed the room and went in front of the tub where she was standing. I offered my hand on her, which she gladly took. We raised both one leg, then the other. The warm water immediately relieving everything from today. As we sat down, opposite from each other, she started working on her body, cleaning it with her small thin fingers. She wasn't paying any attention to her wounds. I wish I could heal them all away.

Her fingers, then, reached out to my lower leg, taking my foot on her lap as she started massaging it. It was sudden and it snapped me out of all my thoughts.

“Ah…” I left out an unintentional moan. She smiled sweetly to me as she continued on. I closed my eyes, relaxing my back back, enjoying whatever she was doing. _No thoughts for now._

She did the same on the other foot. _I should pay her back for this_ _…_

**⪼**

I didn’t know how much time it had passed, but by the time I opened my eyes again the water was cold and Evytte was sleeping soundless on the other side of the tub too. I stayed there, simply looking at her. She was truly an eye gift from Maker. She was beautiful.

_I hope she finds what she wants in life. What she deserves._

After a couple of seconds of good thinking I stood up, dried and dressed myself. I couldn’t let her in there, though. So, I decided to dress her up and put her to bed. And that’s what I did. I dried her as best as I could, and I carried her back and into the bed. I tried not to get mad every time my hand with the towel wiped some of her wounds. Whoever did this to her, needed to be killed. She was weighting nothing. My underwear, some shirt and pants of mine was more than fitting her. They were huge on her! I put some socks on her too. I tucked her under the thick blankets and quickly went over my own side of bed for tonight.

 _I should really help her get a good job_ _…_

* * *

I woke up on the smell of something delicious that made my stomach growl. _Oh, yes we didn’t eat anything yesterday._ As I stretched my body and opened my eyes, I saw Evytte over small table we had on the room.

“Good morning” she said even though she didn’t look at me.

“Good morning. What are you making?” I stood up and walked over her.

“Some breakfast, is not much. I sneaked into the kitchen and took some ingredients.” She smiled shyly and naughtly the same time.

“I should better lock my knickers, then.” I teased her and she laughed curly, but still continued her work. Her beautiful dark brown curls were surrounding her divinely. 

“You better mister, ‘cause stilling men’s knickers is my specialty.”

“ _Andraster’s knickerweasels,_ what are you making woman, it smells incredible!” I think saliva was coming out of my mouth at that point. I didn't even realise that my body was awfully close to hers, my face almost breathed from her neck and hair.

“Big sandwiches with everything I found in it. I put some beef meat too. “

“Are you sure it’s safe to eat those?”

“Yes, they are fresh and I double checked the meat. It seems that they are not really messing up a lot with the kitchen, which I am glad.” She said now as she offered me a plate with a big loaf of bread on it. She sure used everything, I could see from vegetables, to sauces, to meat in there. She sat opposite of me, with her own piece of meal.

“Did you put me to sleep yesterday?” she calmly asked, her brown eyes were looking over to me, not with aversion, simply morning blurriness.

“Yes. We almost fell asleep on the tub.”

“Haha, that we did. I am grateful for your muscles, mister Cullen. I am quite heavy.” She said sincere and I frowned. _Who could ever said to her that she is heavy? She is like a feather._

“Oh no, you are really light, I assure you. So you better eat all that sandwich of yours.”

“Yes, ser!” she saluted me sloppily with a huge smile on her face exposing her lovely dimples. I unconsciously smiled her back. All my nervously from before had left my body. _I don't know how this woman was making me feel so secure with._

After that, we both finished our meals like hungry hyenas, well me mostly.

I just noticed that she hadn’t change back on her dress. Oh, well, of course, her clothes were hideous, she couldn’t wear them any longer.

“Maybe we can buy you some clothes on the next city?”

“As pretty as it sounds, I think I better stuck on those clothes. They are comfortable and we won’t need to pay for anything extra. I probably should cut my hair by the roots. Would I pass for a boy?” she asked as she moved to drink some water from a glass bottle. She must had taken it today, from the kitchen, because I had one in front of me too.

“You are very beautiful to be a boy.” I mouthed without even filtering it. My eyes found hers at once. Her cheeks started to get red, a small smile was playing on her lips. “I mean, no, you shouldn’t cut your hair. You are a woman and you should remain one. No one will hurt you.” _Not by my side._

“Thank you, Cullen, for your lovely words. But still, I think we shouldn’t waste money on such things.”

“As you wish. Are you ready to continue?”

“Please, lead the way, my lord.” She teased and I chuckled uncontrollable.

* * *

_(Evytte's POV)_

“So, Cullen, where did you grow up?” I asked him, after some good minutes of walking.

“Honnleath, Ferelden, my lady. But we had to move to South Reach. My parents didn’t make it. You?”

“I am so sorry, Cullen. I am from Bastion.”

“Oh, a long way from where I found you.” _Found me, huh? Better say you saved my ass. How can he be so good? Why is he like a sunshine in my life I longed for so long? I had forgotten why I need to fight in my life, but he… he is showing me a way out. Why?_

“Yeah. So, you would be back in Ferelden from what I assume a long time, huh?”

“That’s right and I can’t wait to breathe the air there.”

“When did you left to join the Templars?”

“I was 13. Not the youngest, but I was sure that was the life for me.” Sadness was written all over his face.

“What made you change your mind?” I asked, worry was filling my tone and didn’t really know why.

“Terrible things happened on my circle. Things I…I prefer not to speak of.” His eyes were almost teary at just the thought of the circumstances he had to bear.

“It’s okay. I am sorry for bringing it up.” I wrapped my left hand on my right, filling stupid for asking stupid questions.

“No, it’s just fresh. I will say it to you _some day_.” I laughed melodically.

“So, you know that we will stay together that long?” I joked about it and he acted like I had hurt his feelings, but his smile was so bright for someone that was hurt at all.

“Yes, if you don’t walk faster we may grow old together.” He mentioned on my walk and I opened my mouth in shock, I was smiling above it though. I pouted to him and looked him through my narrowed eyes and then, an idea came. I started walking really slow. Maker, I was mimicking a sloth.

Once his eyes fell on me and he inspected me from head to toe, I was trying so hard to keep myself from laughing. His expression was killing me. And just like that he turned his face off me and started walking extremely fast. _That was walking?_

I stayed there for some seconds looking at him disappearing from my vision.

“Hey, wait for me!” I called out as I ran now after him. Wow, my legs were really weak, I couldn’t even keep a pace. When I reached him, it was when he had stop and stood there waiting for my lazy ass. I was propping my hands on my knees for dear life. Running wasn’t a sport for me. I was trying some shakily breaths in and out. I felt Cullen’s hand softly stroking my back, peacefully telling me to keep taking breaths.

“How can you be so quick? With just a walk?!” I said when I started feeling better and stood upright. He chuckled softly, he was dangerously close to me, I realized. His hand still on my back, supporting me. My right arm bruising almost on his chest. My eyes were locked with his honey ones. _He is sure son of the Sun. Godly curly blonde hair with sun kissed skin and honey rings for eyes._

“Training, I guess.” he responded after what-? I had lost truck of time. “But you did great, for no muscle person.” He took one step back and I coughed lightly, cleaning my throat.

“Thanks.” I responded and I could see some kind of regret on his face.

“Shall we continue?” he pointed with his hand on the road now.

“Of course, my lord.” I teased him as I nodded to him and our never ending walking started once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!


	3. Is that what they call destiny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same timeline from the previous chapter. It's starts on the same day just some later, is what I want to say. Enjoy ^_^

_(Cullen's POV)_

My stomach growled like crazy, on the afternoon hours.

“Are you hungry?” Evytte asked me. She hadn’t complain about food at all.

“A little.” Cullen replied almost apologetically. 

“Good. Open your black back bag. I had put there some fruits and biscuits I found on the kitchen earlier.” She smiled shyly. _Found, huh? This woman was amazing!_

Quick with my hands I caught two apples and offered her one. She took it gladly from my hand, while thanking me with her head, bowing.

“We will stop for the night or continue?” she asked after.

“What would you like?”

“I say we continue. I am not very tired and we are very close to pass the second city for today. That will definitely bring us closer to our port.” She was right, but night on the road was hard, and she was so small…

 _I am constantly thinking she will break down so many times today._ _But she didn’t. She is very strong. And that put me in some thoughts, of how awful she must have lived until now, so that she can endure this wearisome trip._

“Are you sure? Nights can be really hard to pass by.”

“Yeah, yeah, but I have you by my side I am not afraid.” She smiled sweetly over me and the least I could say was, that I was totally captivate by her beauty. The colors of the sunset was reflecting on her skin perfectly. Her eyes were glittering like two rare orbs. _She is not uncomfortable with me, she isn’t, and oh how that made my heart beat._ “My mother was always saying to me to find my knight-bear.” She bite her lip playful, like she said something she shouldn't. _What did she call me?_

“Maker, woman, you are evil!” I softly yelled at her and she laughed heartily. I laughed at her teasing too. She was someone who could bring so easily smile on my lips and I know her just two days. **_Is that what they call destiny?_**

* * *

The fourth day was almost over. We had gone through it. Even if I was anxious about thieves, hunger and sleep, they all passed. It was late at night, and we had promised that we will rest on the next rooms-to-lent we will see. She was exhausted and started to grow more tired and tired besides me. I could see and sense her, for an hour or so now, battling with her eyelids to stay open. Her yawnings were so small and cute like a cat’s. A medium oblong rock was in front of her, only two steps away and I was watching her extremely close, to see if she would pass it successfully. My mind and hands were ready to take action. Of course, she stumbled on it, but before she hit the hard ground, she was secure on my arms. Her sleepy head leaned on my chest. Eyes closed. She had fell asleep and I couldn't stop thinking how cute she was.

_Damn it, Cullen! Get a grip!_

* * *

_(Author's POV)_

Evytte was very embarrassed the next morning, waking on Cullen’s arms. She was thinking how reckless she was and what would have happened if they were attacked and she was sound asleep? He couldn’t risk his life for hers. It was not worth it. She was not worth it. But Cullen, trying ot hide his blush, he reassured her, he was strong enough to keep up even if he skipped a good night's rest. Lyrium was still strong inside his blood, _of course he didn't tell her that thought._

Cullen and Evytte found themselves walk until they reached their port, their finale destination and way out. Cullen was looking so anxious once they got on board and the ship started.

“Are you feeling alright, Cullen?” Evytte said with concert on her voice as her hand found his arm squeezing it lightly. His hand found hers, cupping it. It was huge in comparison to hers. He tried to take deep breaths in and focus on their touching hands.

“It’s just the lyrium… with the sea…it makes my stomach upset.”

“Do you have any? Do you want me to help you drink-“

“I had stopped it.” He said in a monotone. His color now had changed to green. Evytte stroked his back with one hand and with the other she kept his arm like before.

“You-You stopped? Can’t that kill you?” she was trying to hide her fear for his life, _obviously!_

“Yes. But, I don’t want to do anything with that life. I want to live, without it.”

“I understand. I think you are so brave, Cullen. **So brave**.” She squeezed his arm more and gave him one of the best reassuring smiles she could. He softly smiled back and that gave her hope. Hope that she was doing something, something for him and that’s what mattered to her now. She wanted to give anything she could for Cullen. He saved her life once and for good. She had to do the same for him. “Wait, one moment here, Cullen. Grab on that gunwale and I would be back before you know it.” She said before she left him there, leaving him with only questions.

True to her words she came back really quickly. “Come, you will feel better.” _I hope at last,_ Evytte thought. She put his arm around her shoulders and tried to make him put as much as weight on her. They climbed down the stairs and entered a room there. She gently lied him on the bed. She reached a bucket next to it and pulled a towel from in it. She pressed it on his forehead, making him realize just now that he was covered in sweat. His head was feverish and he could barely hold his eyes open.

“It’s okay, Cullen. Sleep. I am here. I am right here and won’t go anywhere. I will wake you once we arrive.” He heard his sweet voice echoing on his head. Terrible headache. He closed his eyes, trusting her that she would be there.

She kept on looking on him for some good minutes before she went out there and searched some strong ointment for general bad pains.

When she found it she returned and she started massaging him. His feet, his calves, his hands and arms, his neck. Wherever she could reach. He was like big knot. Every muscle strong together like glue. She kept and kept putting pressure. He had to get better. He could and would live without lyrium. 

* * *

“Cullen? Cullen, wake up.” Her voice. Her voice was calling him out of his darkest place. She was small but strong and she was the light. The light that had so suddenly came into his life. **_How can someone be only a few days on your life, yet you feel like you suffocate without them?_**

He opened his eyes slowly. He could feel that the ship was no longer moving. “Did we arrived?” he stroke his eyes with his fingers, getting sleep off him, as he slowly stood up. He was feeling so much better, better even before they entered the ship.

“Yes. Are you alright? Can you walk?”

“Yes. What did you rub on me?” he smelled the ointments.

“Something for your pain. Don’t worry I didn’t peak.” She chuckled, sweeping him along.

“Like you don’t have seen it.” He smirked ironically on her.

“I trust you feel better. What do you say if you kindly get your lovely toned ass off bed now and come join me to explore the world?” she offered her small hand, which he took at once.

**_With you, anything._ **

Once Cullen was back to his feet, she insisted to take their bags. Wait, what? **_His_** _bags, dear writer._ Cullen couldn’t argue more with her right now. He needed to leave this ship quickly. A carriage from Inquisition would have waited for them on Jader. Cassandra had said to Cullen that five days before he leave for Jader, to send her a letter and she would have arrange a carriage for him and his belongings to be there waiting for him for a week.

When Cullen stepped on the ground started to feel healthy again. Evytte must had really helped him get over one of his hard days. Which he was greatly thankful.

“Let’s go. We have to find _‘Horses in doses’_ and take the key to our freedom there.” Cullen said and unconsciously took her tiny hand on his calloused one. Evytte blushed like nothing before, but she followed quietly. That place was really close to the port and she was grateful for that. She could feel the awkward stiff of her body. Keep walking for longer would be a problem.

“Hello, sir. I am Cullen Rutherford, I take that lady Cassandra Pentaghast would have already contact you?” Cullen spoke as Evytte was looking around the barn. Her hand still on his. She threw a look over the person Cullen was talking and it was an old guy looking her up and down. She felt it, it wasn’t a good stare. Cullen, not letting their linked hands, put her behind him at once. Hiding her.

“Yes.” The old man replied after some pregnant seconds that he had focused back on Cullen. “But my carriage broke. I can only give you horses.” he added dry.

“That’s fine. We will take one.” _We? One?_ Evytte’s eyes went wide with shyness. Was he saying what she was thinking?

“I see.” The old man replied in monotone.

“Wait.” Cullen said before the older man could do anything. “We will have a walk around the city and have something to eat. We will come back later.” Cullen said and he nodded his goodbye, getting me outside first.

“What are you doing? How far is Haven from here?” Evytte questioned.

“Two to three days maximum. I say we grab something to eat first and then change your clothes? Or the other way around.” He suggested and she thought for a while. The light on her eyes slowly losing its shine.

“I am looking terrible, aren’t I?” she said looking on herself now, disgusted. Cullen’s hands cupped her face. _Woa_ , they could cover her whole face, she thought. He raised it and smiled at her gently.

“No, you just don’t show off your full potentials.” His eyes were piercing hers. Honey on chocolate. A very sweet combination. What he said was shocking. She smiled shyly at him, turning red from embarrassement and felt like a jelly fish with her face stuck in between his large hands. Her cheeks overflowing. **_She is cute_** , he thought. **_He is an idiot_** , she thought. An idiot that was doing something that no one ever did for her. Not her parents, not her brother, no one. And she liked it. **_She liked him._**

“Then, should I get a nice dress, my lord?” she fluttered her eyelashes on him, playful, making him blush now. She smirked on victory.

**⪼**

After a lot of thought, Evytte decided to take a white blouse that fell of the shoulders, and sand color pant with a black corset to hold them all together as a belt. She and Cullen agreed that pants would be much more comfortable for travelling. She finidhes her look with black leather boots. They had paid some good coins, but it was worht it. Evytte was really happy, spinning around herself and jumping up and down with every step. Cullen was happy too. He was even more happy that her bruises was starting to fade. Her past leaving in such short of time. _Was it really thought?_

“What do you desire to eat?” Cullen said, while like magnet his hand found hers. He didn’t know if that was a normal response to being afraid to lose her on that big city or that he actually wanted and liked her hand on his. Like it was supposed to be there from the start.

“Can we have fish?”

“Your order my command, my lady.”


	4. I own you my life

It was late at night when they finished their little tour around the city. So, they decided to stay for the night. Cullen’s train of thoughts were killing him.

_Am I crazy? Is she a mage? It’s like I know her for…forever. The communication with her is so easy. She is so simply-minded, open, kind, caring, funny. Will I be able to let her go choose her own path? Do I drag her into this just because I have this…this feeling, this stupid urge inside my heart to keep her close? Do I help her or cage her by my side? She doesn’t seem to mind, but I have to know, but when? If not now when? Ugh, stupid heartbeat, silly mind, freaking emotions…_

“Thank the Maker, this room is so much better than anything I have seen before.” She said and let her body fall forward and into her own single bed. Cullen smiled bitter this time as he closed the door of their room. He had to put down the fire that had started on his heart and head.

“It has warm water and basically as much water we want, too.” He announced to her, which made her head pop up at once.

“Really? They don’t fetch water here? You don’t need to warm it up?”

“No. As Orlais and Nevarra, Ferelden has a system for water to come through some tubes and warm it up too. Don’t ask me how, I never understood. It's only a few years, anyway.” Cullen said as he sat lazily on the couch after letting the bags near him.

“That’s incredible. So, that means no more hot baths with you?” she winked teasingly at him and he chuckled tiresome.

“We can still save some water.” He teased back. These kind of games can be played by two. Cullen could never say that he was a flirt, more than awkward man especially on his youth. He was a soldier first, then Cullen. But with her everything came natural. _And he enjoyed it too much!_

“You flatter me, mister. But I would rather stretch my body a little bit.” She smiley responded before getting lost inside the bathroom.

* * *

Evytte was standing there, shining in the morning’s sky. Her brown hair curly and wavy, reaching her waist. She was wearing what they bought yesterday and looking stunning.

They had already reach the old man's place from yesterday and Cullen purchased only one horse. He choose a white one, a female. The old man said it was an adult and could sure carry both of them.

“Why we took only one?” Evytte asked once they were walking beside each side of the horse. They were still inside the city and couldn’t ride it that easily around.

“Do you know how to ride?” Cullen made a simply question, but it brought blush on her cheeks.

“No…” she pouted.

“That’s why. It will be alright, don’t worry.” He calmly said to her. His voice smooth.

“I hope so.”

* * *

“Yahoo! That’s fun! Ya, ya.” Evytte giggled when Cullen made the horse ran. He smiled at her innocence.

“Cullen…thank you.” she said softly, sincere with big baby eyes over Cullen. He had to turn his face to see her. She insisted that she wanted to be on the back, she felt safer there. Cullen was thinking the other way around was better, but as long as she was keeping her arms around his torso he was okay. Diamond tears were rolling off her beautiful eyes now.

“You’re very welcome.” He replied with the same tone as he left one hand from the least and put it above hers both. She nuzzled her head on his back and Cullen could feel some wonderful chills going back his back from the contact. His blood was dancing and he was thankful that she couldn’t see him blush.

* * *

“Who’s a good girl? You eat so well, bravo.” Evytte was stroking the horse’s head as she gave her some carrots.

“We should name her.” Cullen said as he tried to set fire. Today they decided they would camp. The weather was still good for winter.

“Oh, can we?!” Evytte jumped and clapped her hands together in pure excitement.

“Of course.”

“I will name you Hope! You are white like the light of hope in people’s heart.” She sweetly explained it like a child to the horse. She then walked over Cullen and sit beside him, even though it had a tree truck just opposite. She stretched and yawned cutely.

“Tired?” Cullen smiled at her mostly unintentional.

“Very. Aren’t you my knight?” she smiled back at him as she relaxed her head on her knees. Her hair falling around her like magic. And he was enchanted at least.

“Very. But the night sky is too beautiful to not look.” She immediately looked at the all-star sky and she chuckled bitter. He could feel the melancholy on her voice and face. She was captived for some many years for Maker's sake!

“It’s beautiful.” Her eyes were shining too from the reflection of them and the bright moon's. _As you are,_ Cullen thought.

“Can I ask you something personal?” Cullen cleared his head. He wasn’t sure if that was the moment or thing to say. She nodded her approval.

“Why your husband, that man anyway, kept calling you Hermione?”

“Oh, that was his first woman. He was once a good man. A happy husband and father of two. He gave shelter to the poor and food to those who wanted it. That was before some paranoiac man, a mage, that he gave him room burn the whole thing up, his wife and children too. So, he was left with only his money, his tavern-barn and all he wanted was to drink. My father went there to drink too, he was looking money for my brother. My father was trying to sponsor more lyrium to him. His son was everything for him, he wanted him to be the most powerful templar. You can fill the story from there.” She said with pain on her voice. She was looking at her white from pressure fingers. She was fighting…fighting for the urge to tell him everything, because she was free, fighting to be strong, when she was broken and feeling like she didn't belong nowhere.

“From what is worth, I am sorry.” Cullen responded softly as his hand found her back, stroking it gently. She smiled honest on him. Her eyes that seemed foggy some moments ago was starting to clean up.

“I am not. Everything happens for a reason. And now that, I am thinking about it…” She paused looking back at the sky, smiling. “I may had a worse life if staying with my father. He was a violent man. I never met my mother,even though I know she was alive until I was 3. She wrote to me many letters before passing away. This tavern was keeping me to my feet. Even though no one was giving attention to me, it gave me a purpose. Words…violence…cleaning was my every day. Yet, **_you_** are showing me a majestic world, Cullen. I can’t describe how thankful I am to you… ** _I own you my life_**.” She said bitter-sweet. Cullen took her in his arms, side hugging her but still closing her in there. She was not any lady in distress. She was simply a person that was worth something better. Cullen had a hard time back as a templar too and he can imagine how hard must have been for her. Abandoned, enslaved, mistreated.

“You are safe now. **_I got you_ , **_**Evytte**._” He said without thinking too much.

“Now that you mentioned safeness, mister. We will sleep outside on those blankets?” she backed off a little bit, making his hands to slowly drop.

“Yes?” he questioned her and his own answer.

“What if we got attacked?”

“The horse will neigh and I had already my daggers on my boots.”

“Well, now we are safe.” She threw him an ironic look.

“Oh, don’t worry too much. It’s our only stop. One more day and we will be to Haven.”

“But you said the trip would be bigger.”

“I didn’t know they made new road for it. It’s a straight line now. We will be there on dawn.” Cullen reassured her.

“And what if bats attack us?” she said seriously that Cullen got caught.

“Bats-what? Just sleep woman.” Cullen replied now and she giggled with his frustrated expression.

“Good night, Cullen.” She winked at him before she got lost into her own blankets.

“Good night, Evytte.” Cullen wouldn’t sleep of course that night. He would stay as he was. Guarding her… and the horse. _You are safe with me, Evytte. I won’t let anything hurt you from now on._

* * *

“Cullen, are we there yet?”

“It’s the 20th time you are asking me. No.”

“Cullen, are we reaching yet?” she asked non stop. It has started to get into his nerves, while she was simply playing.

“Nope.”

“Cullen-“

“Evytte, do you know any song?” he sighed quickly.

“I thought you would never ask!” she laughed enthusiastically. _“Baa, baa, black sheep, have you any wool? Yes, sir, yes sir, three bags full.”_ She sang childish and Cullen burst into laughter. _"One for the master, and one for the dame. One for the little boy, who lives down the lane…"_

“You are crazy, you know it?” he said from inside his heavy laugh, she giggled too.

“I think my choice was perfect, mister.” She pointed out, getting her tongue out on him. He could barely keep Hope on a straight line.

“Adorable, yes.” He added.

“Why don’t you sing then?”

“I don’t sing.” He chuckled. “Neither do I.” she opposed.

“Cullen?” she asked next.

“Yes?”

“Knock, knock.” It was hard for her not to laugh from the beginning.

“Who-who’s there?” Cullen answered unsure.

“Cows go.”

“Cows go who?”

“No silly, cows go MOO!” she joked and a small chuckled left Cullen’s throat. _She was unbelievable._

“What did the beach say to the tide when it came in?” she continued with more confidence from her previous success.

“What?”

“Long time, no sea.” She laughed on her own joke, Cullen was laughing more of her super duper cutesy right now than the joke itself. Even though, he had to admit that it was an entertaining change of their trip.

“Why did the turkey cross the road twice?” she said next and Cullen followed suit.

“Why?”

“To prove that it wasn’t a chicken!” she laughed loudly. Cullen sighed smiley.

 ** _Maker, what have I done to myself?_** , he thought to himself.


	5. To know she was safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are not checked, correct or the final product. I am just writing my heart down. I will check and fill whatever is missing in the story once it's done. Hope you enjoy it so far!! ^_^

“Woa, that’s Haven?” they had just reached the final route for the Haven’s Chantry Fortress.

“Yes.” Cullen nodded. Once in front of the main gates, Cassandra was there, waiting for them. Leliana’s men must had sent word.

Cullen was the first to dismount. He quickly helped Evytte to climb down too.

“Everything fine?” he asked her with small voice so just the two of them could hear.

“More than fine.” She whispered back at him and gifted generously one of her brightest smiles. She was wingling excited beside him.

“Cullen. I am glad that you are finally here.” Cassandra called from behind them, making them both turn towards her. They were very close for maker’s sake and neither of them realized.

“Lady Cassandra, is nice to be here too. It was a long journey.” Cullen replied with a serious yet soft voice as he took some steps towards her and shook his hand with hers.

“I know it is. Divine Justinia and Leliana are waiting for you inside the Chantry. It’s just a small talk for your position here.” She finished and her analyzing eyes fell on Evytte.

“I understand. Before that, I would like you to meet lady Evytte, my companion for this journey. She is looking for a job around here, if there’s any.” Cullen spoke for Evytte, going back to her side as she smiled gently back to lady Cassandra. It was the first time Evytte saw such a woman with that powerful aura. Her short black hair, her foxy hazel eyes with her strict nose and jawline that could cut. Not even Cullen's features weren't that sharp.

“Of course. Divine Justinia is always looking for new people.” Cassandra nodded. Her tone was cold, her face too, but Evytte could feel she was not a bad person.

“I will let you then on it.” He happily nodded back to her. His full attention now turned towards Evytte. “Will you be fine, by yourself?” She shook her head energetically, making him feel that everything will go alright. She was starting to be his safe place. A place where he could bury all his doubts and she the bright side of life. That statement was applying for her too.

* * *

“Greetings, Commander!” Evytte bowed at him with teasing shade on her voice and face.

“Did you find a job?” he asked softly.

“Yes, I will be in the kitchen from tomorrow and Cassandra said that I could attend some healer lessons if I wanted.” She clapped her hands happily and did some silly victory dance by herself. Cullen stood up from his sit and walked closer to her happy too. His smile was a relieved one. _She would stay!_

“How did you see Cassandra?” they started walking towards the gates.

“Good. She was a little chilly, but I think all she needed was some of my singing.” She joked, Cullen chuckled. _How could she think like that?_ “She asked me about our relationship. I said we are married and have one daughter named Hope.” She continued and Cullen sighed in sweet despair.

“Did she believed you?”

“No, she narrowed her eyes on me tightly, like she was going to burst my head off, I raised my hands in surrender and she sighed in disappointment I think. I think she likes me.” She smiled and raised her hands in a gesture _‘it is what it is’_.

“Do you want to eat?” Cullen said and before he could do anything else, Evytte’s small arm was around his, locking them together while changing their walking-course to the small tavern, that she would work from the other day.

“I am starving, Cullen. Can’t you think a little more of your woman?” she teasingly said and Cullen simply bowed his head apologetically.

“As you command, my lady.” Cullen was sure he had a stupid smiley expression on him. But he was happy, after so much time of sadness and emotional dryness. He can’t even think if he ever felt that happy and relaxed after he left his home back then.

* * *

Cassandra had given him the main tent on the field outside the Haven's gates, while Evytte was sleeping in one of the workers chambers inside. It was the first night after he saved her that they would sleep apart and Cullen’s stomach was feeling a little uneasy, _and no_ it wasn’t the food from the tavern. Even though the weren't very far away from each other and he knew he couldn’t keep her by his side just because, he wanted to stop her from entering, grab her hand and took her over to his. Hold her in his arms. To know she was safe. But he knew better. He knew that she had to start her new life. Besides who would want him and his broken pieces? She was worthy of so much more. More than he could provide. So he made a promise to himself. Even though he couldn’t always keep her by his side, he would do everything he could to see her always happy.

* * *

When Cullen woke, Evytte had already started her work.

“Good morning, Commander Cullen. I am Knight-Captain Rylen and I will show you off to your duties, which I think you are greatly inform.” A young man, not very much from late 20’s greeted Cullen. He was tall, taller than Cullen, black straight hair combined with white skin and dark green eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Knight-Captain Rylen. I…We will start training at once, I just have to check something really quick.” Cullen said, eager to go to the tavern.

“Of course, it’s still early morning, ser. Soldiers are on the tavern taking their breakfast.” Rylen informed him.

“We should go and have some too.” He found his reason, he thought.

The tavern was indeed full of young soldiers, males and females. Cullen’s eyes wondered around searching for… _her._

“Good morning, Cullen! What would you like for breakfast?” she smiled brightly as she served some plates, her voice was melodic like a song.

“Whatever there is.”

“One whatever is coming really soon, Commander.” She saluted him teasingly and he narrowed his eyes on her. Though he was sure a small smirk was shaped on his lips.

Cullen and Rylen sat on a table on the back of the tavern. Evytte came really quickly with dishes of pancakes and some toasts. Two glasses of water too.

“Enjoy your meal, boys.” She said cheerfully and left.

“So, Commander, should I inform you for the situation around here?” Rylen spoke on accent, he was from North Free Marches.

“That would be great.” Cullen replied now as he cleaned his throat, keeping his tone professional.

* * *

Afternoon came and Cullen didn’t even notice. Those soldiers were terrible. Well, untrained as his professional self would put it. Either way, he left them leave just some seconds before. He was sure they were exhausted or even hated him, but they will thank him later, at least that’s what he was living up to.

“Oh there you are.” Evytte soft voice echoed on his head and for a moment he thought he was dreaming.

“Where you looking for me?” he immediately left some reports on the desk he had outside on the training field.

“Don’t know, did I?” she replied as she looked around, that made Cullen smile after a long day.

“Would you like something from me, my lady?” he was fully turned towards her.

“Actually, I am.” She walked closer and closer to him. “I want you to steal you from your work. If I am not wrong your duties for the day are over.” She stopped in front of him.

“And what would you do with me if so?”

“Well, it happens to have that big picnic basket full of delicious food and I thought that maybe we can go and eat by the lake.” She said and showed off the basket she was hiding behind her all that time. She flattered her eyes on him and Cullen was sure he was blushing right now. He sighed happily as he zeroed the distance between them. Her breath caught on her throat, her eyes wide open on his move, frozen almost. He smiled even more when a sweet red color came on her cheeks.

“You’re adorable. Shall we?” he said and grabbed the basket and her hand with it. She hitched and quickly left the basket, doing a move to get her hair out of her face shyly.

“Sure.” _You are walking a dangerous path girl,_ she thought.

That’s what they started doing every day. Evytte wasn’t able to eat anything due to her work and Cullen forgot to eat. Cullen really enjoyed that time together, it was like a small spark of light in his life. She would always joke and find new things to chat of every day. Evytte was something… something really special.

* * *

 _**Two weeks later** _ **_…_ **

Cullen was waiting patiently for Evytte to turn into his tent and dinner together. But this moment, never came. It had darken outside, but no sign of Evytte. Cullen walked out of his tent, leaving all those reports behind. All his soldiers had gone already to rest or meal. In the far distance he saw Cassandra.

"Have you seen Evytte?" he asked her once closer.

"No. I mean I think I saw her walking to the broken bridge of the lake earlier." She honestly said and concern overtook her eyes a little bit. Cullen's heart was starting to bit anxious. His hands getting sweaty. His steps towards that bridge became quicker and heavier. It was so cold outside this time around. Winter had just entered but didn't do them any favor. His eyes captured a figure sitting on the broken edge and within seconds he was there. It was indeed, her. Her back was stiff, her head lowered and Cullen could clearly see and hear her sobs.

"Evytte?" He spoke softly as she jumped on his voice and wipped of her tears. But she didn't move, in fact she tried to hide her face and body more from him. Cullen sat beside her, encouraging her that he would always be there. Waiting and accepting her. "Evytte, did something happen?" A light sob left her throat. Cullen's hand gently grabbed her chin and turned her to him. He only now noticed that her usual ponytail was messy and her clothes were holding some dirt on it. Her face... Maker, she had a large bruise near her mouth and a cut on her forehead. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes red.

"What happenened?" he asked now more demanding.

"It's… it's nothing, really, Cullen. Don't get mad at me, too." she said weakly and inside from her soundless sob.

"Get mad? Evytte, I would never get mad at you. But someone beat you." Cullen stated and it was all she could handle, before she started crying again. Her hands covered her face as she siked into her misery. That sight broke Cullen's heart. He promised that he will protect her and keep her safe, but… he failed. His arms wrapped around her, closing her into his chest, while kissing the top of her head. "Who did it Evytte?" he spoke softly again. Collecting his temper was not easy task at the moment but he had to. He wanted to know who and why did this to her.

"They don't want me here…" her voice was a whisper but Cullen's ears were wide open.

"Who?"

"The girls on the tavern. They said I was… I was…" she sobbed, "A whore, your whore. And they always shout at me if I don't do something right." she murmured and Cullen closed her tighter on his hug. He left one long kiss upon her head, taking in her lovely sense.

"I will take care of it." Cullen said to her reassuring. 

"No. You will only make things worse." she replied as she pushed herself out of his grisp. Her puppy eyes bored into his angry ones. "I am the one I should start defend myself more."

"But, I am here. You don't have to put yourself through all this."

"You won't always be around, Cullen." Evytte said sad now. Cullen felt it deep.

"I will." he responded and smiled softly over her as he guided her into his chest once more.


	6. She was useless to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well, oops, fun starts or have started long ago?

**_Two mothes passed_ ** **_…_ **

It was winter now. Cullen’s lyrium withdraw had started to get worse and worse. He never believed it would be easy, but his illness showed no signs at first which gave a little hope to Cullen. Mornings were harder to get, flash of hotness came and go, his head at afternoons pounded hard, making it harder to concentrate on his work. Nights were sweaty and restless on the bed. As she would usually say he had started being a little grumpy and what made an addition on his anxiety was the Conclave that would be held in just one week. People from all around the Thedas will come in agreement to give an end to the mages and Templars war. He should be stronger, he should be taken it, but…he didn’t want it.

“Cullen! Cullen!” Evytte’s voice echoed throughout his tent. She was out of breath and seemed in rush.

“Wha-what happened?” he said worried now, raising his head from his study to see her face. She was kind of exciting.

“An inventor came in Haven and he had bring one big mechanic horse. It has only two wheels, one bigger than the other, and you can ride at it and you can choose where it will go with your hands while your feet dance. It’s incredible. You should came and see it!”

“Oh, we were waiting for his arrival. Leliana said he is one of the best and he would help us a lot with war equipment.”

“Oh, come then.” Evytte took him by his arm raising him and getting him out of the tent. Woa, that thing was really incredible. It must have been over 7 feet tall. A young man, with long brown hair in ponytail was riding it. The kids from Haven were running after it, laughing. The big back stopped in front of the Commander and Evytte. How could he balance that thin and light structure?

“Would you like to ride it with me, beautiful lady?” the man said now over Evytte, offering her hand. She jumped up and down excited beside Cullen now.

“Can I?” she asked Cullen and he was confused for a second. Why would she— _ah_ , he was glad and nodded his ‘yes’ to her. She grabbed the young man’s hand and climbed up that two wheels thing. There was a second seat behind the man.

 _The young man must be around Evytte's age,_ Cullen thought.

Evytte spread out her hands and arms enjoying the ride. Air from up there it was great.

"Do you like it?" the inventor asked her with breath warm voice.

"It's amazing, how did you come up with such idea?" Evytte replied enthusiastically back at him. 

"You know, they just come! If you liked this you would love the others too. By the way, I'm Nathan." the inventor continued and Evytte could feel her cheeks heat up under his mersmerized green eyes. 

"Nathan, nice to meet you. I'm Evytte." she replied shyly back at him.

Once it was done, Evytte was possessed from her experience. But, Cullen was not there waiting for her.

"Would I see you later, Evytte?" Nathan asked her now, smiling generously at her. 

"Of course, I work at the tavern, but you can always find me around here." she smiled and waved her goodbyes. Her head was now on something else. _Where is Cullen?_

She looked around, nothing. She ran over his tent and opened it to be pitch dark. It was afternoon now after all, but she was thankful that there was still some light. 

“Cullen?” she murmured softly at the dark figure by the bed she was detecting. No response. She walked closer. It was him. She quickly struck a match from her apron so she could see better.

Cullen was never sleeping in afternoons and he would never disappear like that. _Or did he had get tired of her?_

“Cullen?” she called his name one more time, with him groaning this time, his hand reaching her wrist, dragging her to sit by his bedside.

Her free hand raised on his forehead, where small sweat tears had been formed. “You are burning up, Cullen. Is it from the lyrium withdraw?” she asked softly, trying her best to hide her panic. He groaned his answer, ‘yes’.

“Okay, okay. I will go and bring some things really quickly. Okay Cullen?” she was panicked. He nodded in small and Evytte rushed out of his tent and into the apothecary. She came back really fast as she promised.

“I am right here, Cullen. Everything it’s alright.” She said to him as she pressed a cold towel on his forehead. It was a hit of fresh air for Cullen. Cullen, then, coughed roughly and some blood was spat. Evytte quickly cleaned him up with another towel and she could feel the impossible heat he was radiating right now. His eyes had closed, his breathing was like a scream for help.

 _He must feel suffocated right now,_ she thought.

“Can I undress you?” she asked next and Cullen’s trouble mind stopped for a brief second before it realized what she wanted to do. He nodded. Her delicate hands worked on loosen his armor first, but she found it impossible to solve this problem. “Cullen, sweetie, I need your help.” Tears started forming on her eyes. She was useless to him. **_Useless._**

His hands quickly found hers and with almost no pressure he guided her to get his armor off. She then got his under-clothes out, letting him only with his pants. She started messaging and spreading in all his body a cool down ointment. Cullen moaned in agreement. His eyes still close, but more relaxed now. When she finished with the front side, she gently commanded him to turn so she could do his back too. She was messaging every muscle on his body. He could feel like she was recollect his whole body.

“Cullen? Are you still with me?” she whispered in his ear once she helped him get on his front again and put two more pillows under his head and legs.

“Always.” He managed to say. She smiled tenderly. She took his hand in both hers and raised it to her lips kissing it fondly.

“Stay strong, my love.” She mouthed those words on his hand as a few tears found their way down. Cullen’s eyes opened. He wanted to see her.

“Evytte.” He called and her eyes found his at once. Her tears became more and more to bear.

“Ah, you are alright.” she breathed out.

“As long as you are with me, I will always be.” He said sweetly over her as he lifted his hand and with the back of his palm wiped off those diamonds laying on her lovely cheeks. She smiled softly at his action.

“Cullen, can I sing you something?” she suggested in serious tone and Cullen chuckled weakly. “It’s a song I want you to remember when you feel sick. I want you to remember and never forget that I will always be by your side. I am always here for you, because you are… you are my life now.” Her voice was shaking and Cullen could feel what she was saying was true. Because they were true about him too.

_“Don't give up, not yet_

_No matter how hard this gets_

_We come into the world_

_Worse for the wear_

_Wake up, stay with me_

_Through the flood and through the fear_

_Right now I need you here_

_I need you to stay strong_

_To remind me where I came from_

_And where I belong_

_So wake up and stay with me_

**_Take yourself home_ ** _, my dear...”_

Evytte sang with lovely voice, nothing like her singing back on that horse. Cullen was enchanted by her. He sure was before but now… he was certain. _He was in love with her_. She was the best thing that came into his life. She was his… **_home._**

“That was amazing, Evytte… But I have to say that I prefer that black sheep song.” Cullen teased her and she slapped his torso lightly. That brought a bright smile back on her face. Cullen was starting to feel better.

“Stay with me, tonight.” Cullen spoke gently, still sick.

“I hadn’t any intention to leave your side, Cullen.”

“No, sleep here with me.” He spoke again and her eyes froze on his. Her full lips slightly parted.

“Are you sure about that, Cullen?”

“Life certain.” He played with the words. She checked his temperature and he was cooler. She helped him dress on his small, got off her apron, clothes and shoes leaving her in her underwear. Cullen did some space for her in his single bed. Him on one side and his arms well spread, an open invitation for cuddle. Which she gracefully accepted. She didn’t do a move to take the blankets from the edge of bed. Cullen was really warm right now and it was all she needed. He had captivate her into his arms, his lips kissed the top of her head.

 _I love you,_ he whispered to himself.

 _I love you,_ her words echoed on her head.

"Are you hungry?" she suddenly asked him worried again.

"No." he answered and silence fell upon them once more. “Can you sing me your song to sleep?” Cullen felt like a child asking for his mother for comfort.

“Of course, my lord. _Don’t give up…_ ” his eyes closed.

The next day Cullen was back at his feet. He hadn’t felt that good in two weeks. Evytte woke him up as she checked him before she went off to work. She was truly amazing.


	7. I will take full responsibility, my lady

It was afternoon and Evytte hadn’t show up all day. Suspicious much. So, Cullen went to check. She was not on the tavern, but one woman said that she was down in the kitchen.

Evytte was the only one there working. She was covered in flour. Her hair messy and her eyes tired.

“Evytte.” Cullen called her name and she jumped in fear.

“Cullen, you scared the crap out of me.” She said and continued her work.

“What are you doing?” he got closer.

“Divine Justinia ordered for more servings to be served tomorrow on the Conclave and oh well, I had been the only one left doing it.” She laughed about it before she sighed in despair.

“So would you be serving in the Conclave too?”

“No, thank the Maker. The other girls would be doing it, that’s why I am here alone today. We have splitted the duty.” She smiled sincere to him. “Have you eaten?”

“No. I was waiting for you actually.” he replied honestly.

“Aren’t you the sweetest? It has some strawberry cake there.” She pointed out the cake, continuing her work nevertheless.

“Did you eat?”

“Ah, yes. I am tasting almost every meal that I am making to be sure. I’m full.”

“Do you need any help?” Cullen asked with full mouth. This cake was incedible!

“No, thanks. I am nearly done. Then, we can go for a walk?”

“Of course.” Cullen nodded. When Cullen ate three pieces of cake, Evytte put the last meal to bake. She moved closer to Cullen.

“You have something…” she pointed but immediately zeroed the distance between them. “Let me, clean you up.” She bite her bottom lip as she sat herself on Cullen’s lap, which really shocked Cullen but tried to get it under control. She was not very close to his *cough* but still he could feel her warmth over take him. Cullen’s hands found her thighs naturally, resting there. Evytte leaned her torso towards his. She took her apron and raised it to his lips wiping off some cream that had just over his scar that decorated his upper lip. Her delicate fingers then brushed over it and down his lips. Cullen could feel like he was burning once again but not because of sickness. It was the some burning he had when she slept next to him, when their hands were touching and their stares collide.

“How did you get that?” she asked. He could feel her hot breath.

“Fight with a demon.” He said and out of nowhere she kissed him. It was a timid, sweet kiss. Her cheeks were burning, but the fire inside Cullen was doing much worse. His hands cupped her small face and brought it down to his lips. He was waiting for that so much time now. His kiss was soft but it gave away all his passion. His mouth danced with hers, his tongue tangled with hers as the kiss deepen. Once they broke for breath, they were breathing heavy, their eyes were locked together, her hands on his torso and his holding her by the waist.

“That was…” he started but couldn't find the proper words.

“Yes, that was… why we don’t try it again?” she smirked naughty over to him and their lips found each other like magnets.

Suddenly something started to smell bad.

“Shit, shit!” she murmured as she stood up from Cullen’s lap and went over to the oven. She got off what it was in there and it was well, not entirely burnt but still. “See what you did.” She said as angry as she could to him. The truth was that she wasn’t angry at all. Her cheeks were still flashed and her lips red from their connect.

“I will take full responsibility, my lady.” Cullen said confident, walking over her and cornered Evytte on the kitchen table.

“Will you?” she got chills when Cullen’s fingers brushed against her lips and ended on her neck. That exactly path he started to mark with kisses. Evytte moaned, her arms hugged him bringing him closer by his neck.

“I love you.” She whispered and Cullen heard it, freezing him on spot.

 _Stupid, stupid girl!_ She thought.

“I am sorry, Cullen I-“ he shushed her.

“Evytte, I love you too. Maker, I love you so much!” he said back and tears started rolled from Evytte’s eyes. Cullen hugged her tightly on him. They finally spoke what they were feeling. And it was like a miracle they were both longing for too damn long. Cullen was so happy that his feeling wasn’t false. He loves her and she loves him too.

“Lady Evytte-” someone called her name and stopped immediately. Cullen let Evytte at once and she turned towards whoever was standing on the door. It was Leliana. Cullen inner cursed himself, now she would do all kind of questions.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Lady Irene is sick and won’t be able to serve tomorrow you are on her position.” Leliana eyes both of them from head to toe. Cullen had an instinct that she had watched more than she spoke at the moment.

“Yes, of course. But aren’t the girls going at the Temple of Sacred Ashes tonight?”

“Yes. I would suggest you to go and dressed like the others and meet me in the gates in two hours.” Leliana spoke coldly. Evytte nodded in agreement, threw a look full of apologies on Cullen, who smiled to her that it was alright. And like that she ran out of the room and the cellar.

“We should have a word, Commander.” Leliana smiled on Cullen as he rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, we all know what is next, right? Though when I was writing this I was really divasted on what to choose. Evytte a simply commoner and by Cullen's side or her to become the girl with the mark? What you think I choose? What would you choose? Do you like this story anyway?


	8. I hurt. Whole

**_Cullen's POV_ **

_The Conclave…was…destroyed._

_My heart has stop beating. No one survived, it exploded, it turned to ashes. I want to scream and cry but nothing comes. She was there. She was there and that means she is…dead. No, Maker, no!_

“Commander are you alright?” Rylen asked from beside me and I echoely laughed. I sure look like a maniac.

_How that happened? Why does the Maker punish me like that? Evytte…Evytte is dead…_

“Should I send a special team to search under the ruins for anything, ser?”

“Yes, yes, prepare the men. We have to go now.” _We have to find her._

* * *

That place was still burning up. Red lyrium had got out off the ground and a huge green crystal was in the middle of it, changing shapes rapidly. And then it flashed. Something green flashed and a terrible sound came from under an extremely large rock. With one look of the commander his men understood and did their best to lift that heavy rock and they did.

A figure came showed up. It was a tiny, bony figure, wore a dress and she was literally crushed under that rock. Cullen lower closer to her and then he noticed, the familiar brown curly hair that was covered in ash, her beautiful eyes that were close like she was having a peaceful nap. Tears gathered on Cullen’s eyes as he lifted her into his arms. He started running back to Haven, not caring about his men, about all those innocents that may be there still or not. He was a sinner and selfish, yes, but at that point he didn’t care about anything else than his _life_ , his _love._

* * *

“Cullen, we don’t know what happened back at the Conclave or what that green glowing mark on her hand means. She could be a mage in hiding all that time. She is the only one that got out of there alive. She is our main suspect and she will stay our prisoner until she proves her innocence.” Leliana spoke and Cullen wanted to close his ears so much. How could they believe that Evytte had to do anything with the Conclave’s explosion? She wasn’t a mage, he was a Templar for Maker’s sake he would knew. No mage can hide for so long. Everyone knew her, but still treat her like that. An apostate that just arrived at Haven, Solas, and the healers were trying for weeks before they could stabilized her health and from a living corpse make her look like before. Though they still didn’t know if she will ever wake up or if she had lost any of her abilities. Her legs were crushed. Maker, no…

“Leliana, Cullen has right. Evytte was working under us for months now. She is not a mage. Yes, we don’t know what happened back there, all we know is that good and innocent people were killed that day and are still dying out there trying to push those demons back in the Void. The apostate, thinks that the green mark has a strong connection and stop those green holes in the sky. Once, if she wakes up, we must try. She is our only chance.” Cassandra spoke now and Cullen agreed with her totally. A door knock paused them all.

“Commander, we have a problem. There are a lot demons coming out of the big hole in the temple of sacred ashes.” A soldier announced and Cullen left the room at once.

* * *

**_Evytte's POV_ **

_Ugh, my head is pounding so much. Why my body is so heavy? Maker…_

I blinked my eyes open and darkness was what welcomed me back. Oh, no there was a fire torch on the deep of… _what is that room?_ _Are those bars? Why am I on the prison cells?_

“He…He-help…” my voice came out smaller than a whisper. I tried again and again. I left my head to fall back on the hard ground.

_“Are you sure you heard her?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“She may have waken but lost her senses. Call, Solas.”_

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

* * *

I pushed my eyes open. I was feeling like I had been hitten by rocks. I groaned. _Ouch, my left hand hurts so freaking much!_ With the pain of that I stood up on my ass. _My vision is blurry and I can’t move my hands. They are tied. My legs fucking burn too._

“H-hel-p!” I murmured as best as I could. “He-help, is any one there?”

“Thank the Maker you woke.” One familiar voice echoed throughout the cells now. My sight came and go. It was Cassandra, and Leliana and some soldiers behind them. _What is going on?_

“How are you feeling?” Cassandra asked me next.

“I hurt. Whole.” I cried.

“That’s the least. I am glad to see you are up. Do you remember anything that happened?”

“Wha-what had happen?” she moved closer to me, lowering to my height. Leliana was watching me really closely, which scared me a little bit.

“The Conclave? The explosion?” at the mention of those two words it just hit me like a flash.

“Oh holy Andraste. There was a man, half human half creature, he had captivated Divine Justinia, we were all frozen at sight. He was magical. We couldn’t move… He wanted something from her, he was extracting it from her. He had a ball, a metal ball it was glowing green. His magic was so strong, I have never felt anything like that… And then Divine Justinia said some words, words I don’t remember… They were on other language. His sphere dropped, we unfroze, he screamed, Divine Justinia yelled for us to catch it and then… and then…I think I touched it, but I can’t remember anything else, sorry Cassandra.”

“It’s okay, Evytte. That may explain the explosion and the green mark on your hand.” Cassandra grabbed my shoulders reassuring. Only now I realized I was crying the whole time.

“Green mark?” My eyes fell on my hands. Maker, on my left hand I had a tree shaped mark and it was glowing green, just like his magic. “Take it off, take it off, I don’t want it!” I screamed and Cassandra grasp became tighter.

“Evytte, Evytte calm down. Please.” Cassandra said and looked over Leliana.

“She could lie all we know Cassandra, we can’t free her. At least not until we solve all the puzzle pieces.”

“And what do you suggest, Leliana? Keep her locked in here until the end come for us all?” Cassandra spoke harsh back at her.

“We should test her on the Temple then.” Leliana looked over me now with quiet the disgusting look.

“Go. Prepare your soldiers, Leliana.” Cassandra commanded and Leliana got lost. Cassandra sighed loudly before turning to me.

“What happened Cassandra?” I said from inside my sobs.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes is destroyed. You are the only survivor of it.” Cassandra came closer to me and I felt terror consume me. “You will have to follow me as you are. Can you walk?” she then asked me worried.

“I think so.” Cassandra helped me in my legs and bad cramps printed on my body. Pain burnt from my waist and down. I left out a small cry of pain even though I wanted to scream and just faint. I couldn't hold back my tears. 

“Cassandra… did I do it?” I asked her sincere. She looked at me and then away. She guided me out of the cellar and into the cold winter day. My steps were like a baby's, unsteady. My eyes got almost blinded by the bright light and then by the _freaking_ huge green hole in the sky that was there, above us, ready to eat us all.

“We must go and help the others on the Temple. You know how to fight?” Cassandra asked me while dragging me around. We weren’t on Haven, we were on the nearby village where they were keeping their prison cells. People were whispering, piercing me with their stares. It hurts, it hurts…

 _Fifthly woman…we should never accept you…whore…you did this….mage…evil…die…die_ _…_

“You know how to fight, Evytte?” she asked me again and I shaked my head viciously ‘no’. _Did I do it? Did I killed all those people? Did that horrible creature choose me? Why? My feet hurt so much._

* * *

**_Cullen's POV_ **

_My feet hurt. We are here two days without leaving and without stopping to fight demons that are constantly coming. My body aches as much as my heart. Is unbearable._

Suddenly, Cassandra is by my side, fighting. Varric is here too and I can see the apostate being in the back.

“What is happening?” I asked her as a scream demon came up to me. _Fucking things!_

“Take those out and we may have the key, Commander.” When they finished this group of demons, Cassandra nodded to apostate and he brought Evytte in sight. Cullen’s breath caught on his throat. _Was she there all these time, hiding?_

“Do it.” Cassandra commanded her coldly, and Evytte raised her left hand at once, connecting it with the green rift on the sky. She left out a sound of pain as she closed her fingers into a fist and dragged whatever she had grabbed. The rift shattered into thousand little green pieces. Evytte fell on her knees. Gasping for air. I ran towards her, but Solas had his hands on her first.

“Are you alright?” he asked her at once, while helping her to a standing position. With her head heavy downwards she nodded him a ‘yes’. My stomach became upset on seeing her like this. She was obviously not good.

“Evytte?” I asked her and her head raised at once. Her eyes red, found my own tired ones immediately.

“Cullen.” She whispered more than murmured.

“We have to move. Leliana’s men are already getting their position on the Temple.” Cassandra spoke now and Varric took a slow breath.

Evytte freed herself from Solas soft, almost none, touch. She walked as steady as she could passing Cullen and Varric and Cassandra. They didn’t speak, they couldn’t, they simply followed her.

“You are here, that means your mark worked. We have to close that rift somehow.” Leliana spoke once they were all in the inside the Temple.

“Yes, that the first rift. Seal it and we will be rift free for a while.” Solas softly spoke.

“Great. We are not even sure if sealing will do now?” Cullen said in disbelief.

“It’s our only chance, Commander. Are you ready?” Leliana said and everyone looked at the person that had been asked. Evytte.

“It’s way up high. I don’t think I can reach that far.”

“Once down there, just do whatever you did with the others.” Leliana rushed her.

“Okay.” Evytte replied dry, weak and before they would plan their lowering, she walked over what seemed a balcony, climbed it and jumped down.

“She may be more strong and fierce than we thought.” Varric laughed, throwing a look to Cassandra how sighed in annoyance. Leliana’s men took their position around the Temple, all the other was down there with Evytte. She raised her hand in the sky and with a ‘click’ sound it connected. She let out an ugly sound of pain and agony. Cullen started moved towards her but Cassandra stopped him before Leliana did. Cullen could feel his blood running hot in his head. _How could they do that to her?_

Evytte’s body started giving up, she stumbled on her knees, then her free hand found the ground trying to keep the rest of her body upright. She let another painful groan as she dragged down her connecting with the rift and it shattered like the previous one.

Her lifeless body now fell hard to the ground.

“Evytte!” Cullen yelled. His feet ran faster than his mind closer to her. He took her to his arms, one hand stroking her face gently.

“Evytte, Evytte, my love, open your eyes, please.” He begged over and over again. The apostate was by his side at once as well and the others. Cullen didn’t want Solas to touch her, but he was a healer mage, if he wanted to help Evytte he was the most right, right now. He was the one that saved her after the Conclave too.

“She has lost unconscious. We better take her back to Haven now.” Solas spoke and Cullen nodded with her head. He lifted her weightless body in better position on his arms and started walking-running back. The others were behind him, but he didn’t care. He only cared about her, being alright.


	9. You may be a talent-in-hiding

“Are you hearing what you are saying Chancellor. We-ah…” Cassandra stopped talking when Evytte stepped inside the room.

“Here you are. Chain her, I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” Chancellor Roderick said and pointed to Evytte for the guards to obey.

“We don’t take orders from you.” Cullen spoke at once, dismissing the guards at once and going over Evytte.

_Thank the Maker, she is up and alright._

“I knew it you two were not a good deed when we took you in.” he said harshly now.

“Divine Justinia, took us in. You are nothing than a glorified clerk. You won’t take her place as much as you want. You helped him get in. He promised you a position, a position he can’t offer you, yet you believed him.” Evytte said now shocking everyone on the room. She was not that fierce before. What had changed into her?

“If what Evytte is saying is true. You are one of the main suspects. You and many others!” Leliana added coldly over Chancellor.

“You should be dead.” He yelled at Evytte and Cullen put her behind him, like always. He couldn’t take everything in that was happening in front of his eyes and ears, but he would always protect her from anything.

“And you should go to jail. I know what you know. He will attack, soon. Our only hope is the secret passage under Haven.”

“Haven has a secret passage?” Cassandra replied the question everyone had on their minds.

“How do you know?” Chancellor said in awe. Evytte chuckled in irony.

“How do you know such thing, Evytte?” Cullen asked her softly. He was sure she was still in terrible shock and trying to puzzle everything up, to keep strong. He knew it because of the way she grabbed his armor like back then. She was putting on a mask.

“I…I see things. In dreams and sometimes it just flashes like a memory, a memory I had never previously, but it’s there.”

“Maybe that’s from her mark. Solas said it’s connected directly with the Fade.” Leliana murmured loudly now and everyone’s mouths closed.

“Should we prison Chancellor Roderick, Evytte?” Cassandra said next and Evytte stopped breathing for a dear moment.

“No. He would die soon.” She answered with Chancellor to faint. Leliana laughed softly at Chancellor’s condition.

“I think we must call the Inquisition reborn, now.” Cassandra announced at once.

* * *

Night had fallen to Haven and Cullen was still working. He wanted to speak to Evytte, Maker knows how much, but Cassandra took her to the armory, and then she would meet Josephine and lastly Solas and the healers. He just wanted for her to be alright. Nothing more nothing less.

“Cullen?” her voice, her sweet voiced echoed on his tent. His tired eyes fell at her small frame at the door. “I brought you food.” She pointed out to her basket. The basket they were using for their long walks and picnics. The basket she was using to bring him food just like today. _She is always so thoughtful._

“Maker, Evytte, how are you?” Cullen took her into his arms tightly, making her to drop the basket and come completely into the tent. She was clenching at him hard.

“I am scared Cullen. So, so scared.” She cried in his chest.

“I know, love, I know.” He hugged her tighter. He wanted to hide her from the entirely world. Promise her that everything would be fine, that she wouldn’t have to fight, have to change her habits, their habits, that she will always be by his side, safe, but Cullen didn’t know what he could promise anymore.

“I don’t know how that happened, but Cullen. I have to save them, the world. You.” She said as she looked at him with her usual big puppy brown eyes.

 _She is small and fragile. She is a flower and a sunshine, Maker how I would sent her out there?_ He thought.

Tears started rolling down Cullen’s cheeks now. She giggled at them while her hand wiped them off.

“I don’t want you to worry, my lion. It’s Maker’s will, like our meeting. We will start training, I will become the best of the best-“ at that Cullen chuckled and shaked his head, _silly,_ “So best you would be afraid to fight me too. The mark will do the work and once we are done, I will steal you away.” She spoke ambitiously.

“Oh, really, and what you would do with me, my lady?” he teased like before.

“Well, I am going to marry you and have a couple of kids with you.” She smiled naughtly and dreamy the same time. “We will have our own farm and a house made of wood and stone by a lake, where are blonde with curly hair kids will play. Oh, we will take Hope with us too. Actually, she can became my horse too.”

“You have planned it all out, don’t you?” he dabbed her nose and they both broke in sincere smiles.

“You won’t lose me, that’s all I am saying.”

“I can’t think a world without you, Evytte. I love you, and when I heard about the Conclave I thought I-I-“

“Shhh, I am right here now, alive and kicking.”

“Still bony though, I may think you lost and some weight now that I am looking at you. And you need rest. Eat?” he suggested and she quickly nodded.

“Oh, almost forgot. I have a present for you. I was meant to give it to you before…all these. But right now, I am even more sure I have to give it to you.” She reached into the basket and raised a satin red fabric with red fur on it.

“It’s…I don’t know what it’s called to be exact. But it’s for over your armor, it will keep you warm and stylish.” She smiled shyly as she put it on him, showing him how he should wear it. It was warmer than he thought.

“Thank you, it’s wonderful.” His hands grabbing and squeezing her forearms. He generously smiled on her and she back.

“I am glad that you like it.”

“What armor did you choose?” he guided her to sit on his bed with the basket on their feet.

“A green one.” She answered smiley and flattering her eyes.

“Evytte. I am serious. I hope Cassandra didn’t choose a heavy structured?”

“Everything was heavy, Cullen. Master Dennit said he would make a custom one. He said you need to start training me so you can describe him exactly what I need on the battlefield.”

“That’s the best.”

“So, we will start training tomorrow?”

“Yes.” He replied unsure, however she was calm about it. He was terrified.

“I want a bow.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I don’t think we have much time for anything else. Sword and shield to heavy, daggers I am not that flexible and easy-catching. I think the bow would be the best.”

“We can test everything, Evytte, you have never been out there and fight. You may be a talent-in-hiding.”

“You think?” her eyes shined.

“I sign it.”

* * *

“Evytte you can’t hold it like that.” Cullen instructed her. She was trying all day with the bow. Cullen didn’t want to say her ‘no’ but he would have soon enough. The bow was not for her. Her small frame couldn’t carry and command it well.

“Ugh, I am tired Cullen!” she pouted as she dropped on her ass with one move.

“I know. I wish you didn’t have to do this, but I am worried Evytte. Worried that you would be out there really soon and I won’t be able to protect you. Please, one more time.”

“Okay. I am sorry.” She raised to her feet one last time, before they give in.

* * *

“What should I do, Cassandra? She needs too much time to master the bow, the daggers… she is quick and small but she is too afraid when it comes to close up defense and physical compact, the sword and shield are too heavy for her to carry.” Commander said with concert full on his voice.

“You give her too little credit. I have seen her. She is only two weeks on your hardcore training and she is doing better than the rest of your troops. She is getting stronger, but her combat is never enough for you. Why Cullen?”

“Because she is the most precious thing I have." He admitted. "I can’t just believe that in two weeks she will take her first leave. I want her to be…ah, well prepared and can act on every situation.” Cullen put his face on his hands. He could feel tears gathering on his eyes but he couldn’t cry now, he mustn’t.

“She is very strong person, Cullen. Other on her position would be either arrogant or far gone away. You must believe in her and trust her that she would be fine, because that’s what she is doing too. She is my friend too and as her companion I would give my life for her, if that makes it better?” Cassandra spoke exactly what he needed. Her hand found his shoulder squeezing it gently.

“Thank you.”

* * *

“It’s not worth fighting about it. Evytte has to choose who’s help she wants right?” Leliana spoke now and everyone looked over at her.

“I can’t see why we can’t approach both mages and Templars.” So she spoke.

“Because if we brought either group then the other will leave or they would fight like dogs.” Cassandra replied now.

“I don’t agree with that. We saw how Templars were not happy with Lord Seeker Lucius’ actions back then. We can explain to them that if they don’t follow Inquisition they would be just toys on the hands of that creature, addicted to red lyrium. While mages, are still fighting for their freedom, having a safe alley will be their salvations.” Evytte took a pause there. Breath in and out grabbing everyone’s already attention. “They will both agree. They are on despair. But we have to collect more connections and more power before we approach either of them.”

“Are you sure about what are you speaking of?” Cassandra asked tired.

“Positive. I sort of know the way for both of them.” Evytte spoke again and her eyes fell on her left hand. Everyone nodded gathering their own thoughts around the matter.

“This better turn up good.” Leliana whispered for herself to here, but she was sure everyone except Evytte heard.


	10. For you I will try

“Evytte.” Cullen called out her name softly.

“Yes.” She turned her head towards him as he came and sat next to her.

“Are you feeling dizzy again?”

“A little bit. And hot. I am feeling like I have a fever.” She said next as she rubbed harshly her tired eyes. Cullen reached her forehead with one hand. She was chilly. Cullen could say she was rather cold. _But why was she feeling so sick? The mark…_

“Have you talked to Solas about it?” Cullen whispered. His gut was saying that something was off with that elf but Cullen couldn’t argue that he was one spectacular healer.

“I will get used of it, he says. It’s the mark. My body is still adjusting.”

"Is it still hurting?"

"Yeah, a little bit. It doesn't bother me anymore though, it's like my body has get used of it."

“Evytte, did you eat today?” Cullen asked her now. He was so afraid of her health. Her body seemed like it was even smaller than before. Sure, he could see the muscles building up, but still. It was making him so worried to see her in that position.

“Yes. You asked me before too. Why?” she was talking calmly and Cullen was envious of that. She softly leaned to his body and his arm scooped her closer in his wing.

“I…just…never mind. We should sleep. Tomorrow you are leaving to Redcliffe.” Cullen said as he drugged her with him to lay back on their bed. They started sharing his tent. He couldn’t let her from his sight when she was at Haven and she was gladly accepting it.

“Will you sing me to sleep, Cullen?”

“I can’t sing, Evytte.” She giggled on his torso. Her fingers playing there. “But for you, I will try.” He continued and she raised her face to his height. “I will tell you of a little story, alright?” his hand cupped hers and he tried to hide the emotions on his tone and eyes.

_“You were alone left out in the cold,_

_Clinging to the ruin of your broken home._

_Too lost and hurting, to carry your load,_

_We all need someone to hold._

_You’ve been fighting the memory all on your own,_

_Nothing washes, nothing grows._

_I know how it feels being by yourself in the rain,_

_We all need someone to stay._

_Hear you falling and lonely, cry out._

_Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope?_

_The end of the day, I'm helpless_

_Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?”_

Cullen sang lovely. Tears were running unconditionally from Evytte’s and his eyes.

“You have a wonderful voice, you jerk.” She tried to cover her cry with teasing, slapping his arm lightly, something that made him laugh upon his sadness. He hugged her into him tightly.

“I love you so much, Evytte.”

“I love you too.” They whispered tenderly to each other. Cullen kissed the top of her head thousands of times.

“I wish you didn’t have to go. I wish you were not in that position so bad sometimes.”

“You just want my power. Tell that better.” She joked.

“Yes, yes. That too.” He continued it.


	11. Come dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that I was personally listening while writing the tavern scene.  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4C-_qmN5-mI&ab_channel=FaolanMusic)

“Cullen, I can’t!” Evytte screamed scared, but how could she be so cute the same time, Cullen thought, so he chuckled.

“Hope is really calm, Evytte. Just take the leash. I will be right here.” She didn’t move a muscle.

“Cullen, I am so scared!” she cried in agony and Cullen laughed even more. Hope was indeed a very good horse, she was trained and very friendly. She accepted Evytte at once in her back, like they were meant to be.

“Just breathe. In and out. You are doing wonderful.”

“Only in your eyes, Cullen. Maker, I can walk next time!” she said next and Cassandra sighed loudly next to Cullen which made him jumpy a little bit. _How long was she here?_

“Then you will walk. For weeks and weeks. If that’s what you want.” Cassandra told her with a serious and still encouraging tone. Evytte froze in place. Her eyes fell on Cassandra's and then on Cullen’s.

“Fine.” Evytte pouted.

After some good hours, Evytte was doing great. Anyone could pass her for amateur rider, at least. Now she was smiling, enjoying the smoothly ride Hope was providing to her. The air blew her hair and she could feel a sense of freedom up there.

“I think it’s enough for today, my love. You made a great progress.” Cullen spoke softly next to her, as he was riding his own light brown chocolate horse. He climbed down from it and was by her side at once.

“Shouldn’t I learn how to dismount too?” she smirked on him and nodded at his hands that were ready to catch her as she climbed down.

“Maybe some other day.” He smiled teasingly back at her.

“Then you should better catch me!” she laughed and jumped off the horse. _Yeap, jumped!_ Cullen had little time to think, all he knew, all his body was focusing was to catch Evytte on his arms immediately and hold her close to his chest. She smiled naughtily over him as she kissed his beautiful cheek. A peck.

“You are gonna be the death of me.” He murmured, but his silly smile couldn’t be hid.

“Nice catch, lover boy!” she joked as she cupped his face with both her small hands. She bite into her lower lip looking even more naughtily on his lips. He left her down at once. His large hands grabbed her by the waist and brought her super close to him. His lips found hers, this place were right where they belonged.

The kiss was absorb with heat of the moment. They parted fast. Faster than both of them wanted to, but they were in the middle of the Haven. Anyone, well everyone, would have seen them by now. But Evytte wasn’t caring at all and Cullen couldn’t think it any other way. He wanted everyone to know how much he adored that woman in front of him. While she didn’t even think twice what people will say. He was her savior, her love one and the person she was fighting for.

“Should we head over the tavern for dinner? They will hold a fest tonight.” Evytte said fluttering her eyes lovely on him. Cullen chuckled even more and his hand found hers, holding it. Then, he brought it to his mouth kissing the back of it tenderly.

“I think it is a lovely idea.” He answered and they started walking and talking to the only small tavern Haven had.

“I never thought that I would see him that happy in my watch.” Varric said to anyone to hear. Sadly for Cassandra that anyone was her.

“Are you speaking about the Commander?”

“No I am speaking about Cullen.” Varric replied dead-serious, but inside he was dying with his own humor.

“Ugh!” she left out a disgusted sigh out.

“I could sure use their story for my own story purposes. I could sell.”

“If you disturb them, I am going to sell you instead. Understood?” she angrily looked over him now.

“I was just going to make them a couple of questions—“

“Nothing, you petty of storyteller. They deserve peace.” Cassandra threated him and left with big strides towards the tavern.

“I am sure they would like to share it.” Varric murmured to himself.

Cullen and Evytte ate and drunk. The fest was really nice. People from all around Haven came, danced, laughed. Cullen wished they were somewhere more…quiet, but Evytte was enjoying all these.

“Come, let’s go for a dance, Cullen.” Evytte smiled sweetly over Cullen. She was slightly drunk, red cheeks showing that much. The musicians started a new song, a happy song, violin filled the place.

“I don’t dance.” He denied. She immediately pouted and fluttered her eyelashes.

“Come on, love, it will be fun!” she said as she stood up and spread her hand. She was smiling inviting but he softly shook his head. “I will by your side, helping you, guiding you.” She continued with smoothing voice while she spread her other hand towards him too.

Her invitation was undeniable anymore and Cullen took both of her hands as she jumpily went them over the center of the tavern where everyone danced. The music was getting quicker and quicker, the flute even more happy with the drums to follow suit. Evytte without letting their hands started doing some footwork which Cullen slightly followed. She laughed at his silly pout as he was trying to get the steps. It was a simply dance, that seemed like everyone knew. Everyone expect Cullen, he cursed himself.

He was starting to get it more and more. Evytte made the same steps with more use of space, close and open, with them from nearly touching to be arm-length distanced. Something about it now, made Cullen smile bright, he got the rhythm and the dance steps. Evytte was smiling and laughing widely at him too. Cullen made Evytte turn and step in, step out, turn, guiding her. The music stopped and Evytte had just turned inwards and in the hug of Cullen’s. One of his arm snaked around hers as he was holding her while the other was on her waist. They were eyeing each other lovely. She tip-toed and pecked Cullen’s lips which made some of the people there to clap and whisper happily. Cullen could feel his cheeks getting red now.

“Should we go?” Cullen whispered to her ear and she got those amazing hot and cold chills from her head to toes.

“Oh, don’t be boring, Cullen, I think we should drink some more.” And that’s what they did until Evytte was extra drunk and Cullen wasn’t. Cassandra and Varric was too. Maker, if they remember what they said… _“You have a nice sword, Cassandra.”, “And you write good stories. I actually love them!”_

“I see that you didn’t left early, Commander. To be honest I am surprised you showed up.” Leliana said over to Cullen. She was sitting opposite of him in the table. She wasn’t drunk. She merely had wet her throat with alcohol.

“I-ha-couldn’t do otherwise.” He replied tenderly as he looked over to Evytte that was laughing hysterically with Cassandra.

“I don’t quite get it Cullen.” Her tongue rolled now. “Who is she? But even more, how did she get into your pants? It seems like she has you hooked around her fishnet.” Something in her words clicked into Cullen’s mind. Something not right.

“Why are you asking Leliana?”

“Just because.”

“I don’t quite like those questions of yours. I could sense something off with your behavior towards Evytte from the beginning, but why?”

“Firstly, it’s my job. Is nice to know everything about the others. I don't even know her last name. Secondly, because she doesn’t seem your type. You need someone strong beside you and I merely can see that in her. She runs into you every time she has the slightest problem and her personality, ugh, well…I just don’t have the best feeling about her.” Leliana stated and Cullen was confused, hurt and shocked.

Cullen took Evytte back on their tent on his back. He left her softly on the mattress. She was an angel. Someone he wanted to treasure forever. His hand gently stroked over her features. Brushed some hair out of her face as she softly snored. He got her boots off and then some of her clothing. She wouldn’t mind. They got used sleeping only in their small.

“I love you, my Evytte.” He whispered as he kissed her forehead. He got undressed too, scooped her into his arms and closed his eyes for good.

Once all these is over he will take her away from all these. They will have a farm and a lot of kids looking like her. Cullen wanted to fulfill her dream nevertheless. Home, that’s what he wanted for them, ‘ _cause she was his home._


	12. Slide through thick ice

Evytte had recruited a number of people, but with more special Sera, a city elf that was speaking funny, a Grey Warden named Blackwall, a qunari-Iron Bull and his people, Dorian a mage with weird sense of humor and style, miss Vivienne, well let’s not talk about her highness. Cullen was graceful for all the support they got as their problems get bigger and merrier. Evytte had succeed in everything. She became a respectful fighter, skilled on bow and sword, make their cause known everywhere and make people understand and join them. Everything seemed to run like clock.

* * *

Cullen was waiting in agony for Evytte and her companions to come back with the missing scouts. The whole trip took them almost 3 months and Cullen couldn’t think any other more frustrating wait. He had missed her so much. Maker only knows how much and how many prayers he did for her to return safe. It was the first trip that took them so long. Horses started echoing. Cullen’s eyes found at once the Inquisition horses. In front was the missing scouts while Evytte was in the center of it all. They came closer and closer and Cullen’s feet made their way to the stables. Evytte climbed down from Hope at once. Her posture wasn’t the best, she was looking tired and it seemed reasonable. This travel must had exhausted her. She left Hope and ran towards Cullen at once. Cullen spread his arms and took her in a very tight hug. He buried his face to her neck, feeling her warmth. Smelling her familiar scent.

“Thank the Maker, you are back safe.” He whispered and she squeezed him even more. Cullen was the first to retreat so he could see her face. She was paler than usual. Her eyes were slightly closed. She was covered in mud and dirt. She had lost weight too. Worry filled him.

“You must be tired. Let’s go clean you up first, hm? Then, eat something while you rest?” Cullen spoke gently at her and she nodded with the best smile she could gifted him at the moment. Reports and all that could wait for later.

Cullen prepared a hot bath for Evytte. She gladly took it. He left her some time to herself but when he returned in his tent later he found her still on the bath. Sleeping.

“Evytte…Evytte, are you alright?” Cullen said, walking to her and checking out most of her body. It was covered in bruises and some red spots and scratches here and there. But what made him even more sad was the weight state she was in. She was skinny to bone, reminding her condition when he found her back on that tavern. How did not Cassandra see that? Why did she not take care of her?

Cullen’s hand cupped her face, stroking it softly. Her eyes opened slowly and pinned at his.

“Are you alright, my love? Why are you still on the bath?” he told her with deeply worried voice which was covering with some sweetness.

“I…I-I was just tired. It hurts.”

“What hurts?” Anxiety hit him hard. His heart dropped.

“Everything. My body-“ she coughed. “My body hurts. I feel very weak, Cullen.” Her tone seemed like she was crying, but she wasn’t.

“Shh, my love. I will take it from here. Okay? You got sick on that place?” Cullen said now as he took a towel and helped her out of the bath, guiding her to lay down.

“I got a fever for two weeks, just before we begin coming back.” She spelled more said out. Her body wiggling around. Her eyes were closing. Cullen kissed her forehead, soft and long.

“You don’t have a fever now.” He checked. “Evytte, your body is… didn’t you eat enough? With you fighting and running around all the time you need more food.” He said now and she motioned that she would throw up. Cullen grabbed a bucket he kept on his tent for his worse days and brought it to her. She threw up and fell back at the mattress.

“It was really hard. This mission. We didn’t know that it will take so long. I lost my appetite somewhere along the way. All the fight and blood and the mark. Its energy is making me sick.” She confronted. Cullen started to feel powerless. His body was a knot. A knot full of worry and fear. A fear that he would lose her like a good dream, like all those good dreams he lost when she left and nightmares took his nights away. He stood up making his way to their drawer to get her clothes. His mind was like a maniac’s. So many thoughts, so many questions… his heart and mind was agreeing after a long time. **_He must keep her close._**

He dressed her and hurried to take some food for her.

“Cullen, I am full.” She said after five full spoons of her chicken soup.

“You must eat some more to get better, Evytte.”

“I hate it.” She said and Cullen looked confused over the soup. She giggled weakly.

“Not the soup, Cullen. I hate it being in that position. Sick, weak and you to tend to me.”

“I care for you, Evytte. You did the same for me too. You should recover and keep yourself healthy. Do it for me. Please.” He said as he raised the spoon to her mouth. She inhaled and exhaled long, but she nodded as she opened her mouth and ate some more.

After eating the whole bowl and some bread, she fell asleep immediately. Cullen tided the tent and her things up before he settled himself down next to her. He took her in his arms, kissing her forehead. But his mind didn’t let him rest. So he stayed awake and watched her, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

* * *

**_A week later…_ **

“Cullen! Cullen!” Evytte called his name from behind him loudly.

“What is it?” he checked her from head to toe. She was looking fine.

“Look!” she excited said while showed two pairs of shoes with knifes under them.

“Evytte, what is that?”

“Blackwall made them. Aren’t they great?” She continued even more excited. “It’s for the lake.”

“The lake? The lake is frozen, Evytte.” He sighed audible as he left a report on the outside table he had on the training field.

“Exactly. Blackwall made shoes like that for all the kids around the camp. He is training them how to use just now. I bought two, too. Should we join?” Evytte smiled with all her mite to coax at Cullen and he dead-stared her. “Fine. I will go by myself.”

“Evytte, you are still on recovery—“

“I am fine, Cullen. Look. In two weeks we will approach mages and Templars. We should have some fun too. You fed me too damn well in the morning and I am gaining back the weight I lost. I am getting better, really. Can’t we do that small thing?” she was ready to cry and Cullen’s heart shattered in million pieces. _Why is she doing that to me?_

“Okay.” He murmured and she happily jumped up and down giving him his shoes. “Aren’t those my shoes?”

“Haha, yes, whose else did you wanted to be?” Cullen didn’t answer. She destroyed two pairs of their shoes. Cullen breathed slowly.

“Ah, I see you are here. Come.” Blackwall greeted them both warmly. Blackwall was a kind man and a good sword from what Cullen had seen. Evytte liked him very much and the truth is, from Blackwall’s moves, it seemed like he had her like a daughter to him.

“Is the ice thick enough?” Cullen asked trying to hide his fear for all these.

“It’s perfect, Commander.” Blackwall said and took Evytte from hand and guided her inside. Cullen was ready to get in by himself showing that he didn’t need help and had anything under control but once foot in, he slipped and fell on his butt. Evytte’s laugh echoed and Blackwall looked amused. Evytte took a careful slide back, still holding Blackwall while spread her free hand towards Cullen. He took it, sighed and raised up, thankful.

“You should glide your legs slightly outwards.” Blackwall instructed next, showing them off as well. Evytte was quick to catch, but couldn’t the same be said for Cullen who was leaning on Evytte to go forward.

“Lean some more forward, Commander.” Blackwall noted. “That’s it. We should let hands now and do some stroking and swizzles.” He added. Cullen’s feet was still shaking under him. Evytte was like she had done it a million times before. She was flying.

After some time, both got pretty used of it and Blackwall focused some more on the kids.

“Isn’t it fun?” Evytte said and did a turn towards Cullen. He softly chuckled.

“It’s better than I thought.”

“I told you, my grumpy man, but when do you hear?”

“Always.” Was his simply reply which made her cheeks turn even more red than they were from the cold air. She took a few strokes and her hands found his.

“Next time you find something fun to do.” She pecked his lips.

“Is this an order?” Cullen smirked teasingly to her.

“More than a request. I want to do things with you Cullen.”

“Then, I have the perfect idea for it.” He smiled generously on her and she returned it at once. His hands cupped her face and brought it closer to his lips. They kissed as the sun set.


	13. You're in the past while she's in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really messy chapter. I am not good-at-all writing fighting scenes and I lost my insperation about what I wanted to write half the way, but I just couldn't let it stop me now. I hope is not very bad and get the general idea of what I wanted to happen.

“Commander Cullen. I am so glad that you are here.” A Templar called out at Cullen, as soon as he arrived at Therinfal Redoubt. “You must took my letter.”

“What letter? Barris is that you?” Cullen asked now.

“Yes, Commander. Nice to see you after all these time. And I sent a letter to lady Evytte asking for help. This place is taken by Templars that take red lyrium. They say that the elder one is coming. A few of us are clean. We hide in the dungeons. We have to address the situation immediately.” Barris said next and Cullen nodded in agreement.

_Did Evytte take and send letters without Cullen noticing? Or was all these a trap?_

“Stay away from red lyrium and keep an extra eye. This place could be dangerous.” Cullen said over to his men, Blackwall, Solas and Leliana, that was with him, gripped their weapons tighter.

**_Meanwhile…_ **

“Alexius, you have to stop this. Whatever he promised you, he won’t do it.” Evytte spoke gritting her teeth.

“Father, I am going to die. You need to accept that.” His son said next with Alexius to shake his head even more viciously.

“The elder one demands this woman’s life and I tend to give it to him.” He was a mad-man. Inquisition scouts killed Alexius’ men at once. An act of power but only for the good purposes. Leliana insisted. Evytte missed her stubborness at that moment. Cassandra and Dorian's faces became angrier. Sera was trying too hard not to shoot him.

“You think that will stop me? The elder one will destroy you. You are nothing but a mistake.” Alexius yelled and activated a pendant he had on his hand all along. Evytte and Dorian tried to stop him running towards him, while Sera and Cassandra got ready for anything else.

A portal opened and then flash. _Darkness. Nothing._

**_…_ **

Cullen’s head started pounding really hard. He let out a small whimper of agony as he choose to go somewhere away from his men for a bit. They all paused looking at him.

“What is it, Commander?” Leliana asked immediately by his side.

 ** _"Cullen? Cullen, wake up, you dummy!"_** His sister's voice Rosalie echoed on his head. Her curly childish laugh too. It was one of the many voiceshe could make out.

 ** _"Don't leave us, Cullen."_** Mia's, his older sister, words echoed now making him dizzy.

 ** _"You are useless, Knight-Commander!"_** Meredith's freaky voice made Cullen gasp loudly.

“I don’t know, something about this place.” He replied back and then a flash. _Darkness._

“Your demon is too strong.” A voice echoed throughout again. Cullen opened and reopened his eyes only to see that he is back in Kirkwall. The place was upside down, the furniture were in weird locations. Cullen looked around him no one was there with him.

“I know what you are afraid, Cullen. And you should better ran. Ran to find her.” Cullen’s demon spoke, his heart froze while cold chills surrounded his whole body. **_Evytte!_**

**…**

“Where are we Dorian?” Evytte sounded angry and tired. They were walking around what seemed a castle’s basement.

“We must have gone somewhere in time. That pendant was a time pendant and I think Alexius was really hard working on it in order-“

“To save his son. Do you know this place?” she rushed him.

“It doesn’t seem like Alexius’ castle.”

"You must keep strong, my lady." A female sounded through the dungeons. It must be from a near by cell because it was so close to them. Evytte's eyes locked on Dorian's for a moment before they search from the source.

"You must keep strong until the baby is born." the female echoed again.

"Found it!" Evytte yelled at Dorian as they saw the cell with only a single torch to light it up. There was a woman, a pregnant woman with a girl servant.

 ** _"He will kill her."_ **The giving-birth mother screamed in pain as she caught the servant's shoulders. **_"You must take her out of here."_** She ordered next. Dorian threw a distressed look over Evytte, who was tearing up.

"Evytte?" He whispered lightly. _What were they going to do? Where were they?_

"She's…she's…" Was all Evytte spoke out. Dorian's eyes fell on the pregnant woman again and that's when it clicked him. She was an older copy of Evytte. She was her mother…

 ** _"I will do my best, my lady. I promise."_** The servant said and Evytte collapsed on her feet. It was her! The woman who always served her some dry bread and vegetables, who was always nice to her, who was the only one to protect her from his father's beats. Screams, breaths, baby first cry… dizziness… the enviroment around them changing…

"No! No…" Evytte cried out weak. She wanted to see her mother more. Ask her why she left her. Instead, the moment when her father sold her started to unfold her now.

 ** _"No, father, please, no."_** Her childish image screamed weakly. Dorian's hand cupped his mouth in shock at once. He thought he would threw up in any minute. This child, Evytte, was beaten from head to toe, bruises and big scratches, her only clothing a thin-dirty-white dress. Her father was dragging her by the hair and handing her over to an old man. He had a filthy smile on him, like a rat's.

"Fuck." Evytte's real voice brought Dorian back to reality. "He is playing with us. He is playing with moments of my life." She sounded stronger now for some reason as she stood up beside him. "We have to find way to go back to our time." She commanded and Dorian nodded with great approval.

**…**

A shadowed figure tried to reach Cullen. Quick with his sword, battled it out. But then, there was more and more of them.

_For fuck's sake!_

**_"We could have become so much more, Cullen."_** His own voice rang on his ears. _What?_

 ** _"Look at you now. So weak. Lyrium is power. The elder one is like reaching for Heavens."_** Again. His own voice sounded. It came from the figures, he understood. _Fucking demons._ There was no use of trying to convice them otherwise, that's why he swang his sword more and more, until he could reach a door and get in. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed again and he was in hall. A castle's hall. He started searched the doors for once more. In hope to find a sign of Evytte or how to get out of here. He was sure he was not dreaming. It was so a sort of spell, he assumed.

“Wait. You are not going to find her here.” The same voice from before echoed.

_I had enough of those demons. I am not your toy to play anymore._

“I’m not a demon. You have to hear me.” It called again. It was a weak, breathy, boyish tone.

“Leave me alone.” Cullen replied back as he continued looking, running around.

“You’re in the past and she’s in future now. The demon wants to trap you here. I can help. I hope.” The voice suddenly became more clear and from behind him. Cullen turned and saw a petite young boy from behind him.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Cole. I can help you find her.” He added. Cullen looked suspicious of the boy. He could be a demon. He sure was a demon.

“I don’t need your help.”

“But she does. She is the most precious thing in your life. She is the light in your darkness. You want to give her everything. House, kids, you. Alexius had trapped her into the time, her time and envy was in that place all along searching for her next victim. Your demon and hers collided.” The demon, Cole spoke. His words was chosen, sincere, but how could Cullen trust him. For all he knew he could be a lure demon and trap him even worse that he already was.

“Why are we here?” Cullen asked next.

“This place holds a great power. Past and future. Inside here died so many innocent people and will too in the future if she falls. That’s what they want. What the elder one wants. To kill her.” Cole said monotone and Cullen could feel his feet cut off.

“Where is she? How can I reach her?”

“You have to help her understand that this isn’t real, otherwise she will stay there, and there, in there she is already gone.”

**…**

“You. Here. Is an opportunity. Don’t dare fail.” Leliana said harshly over Evytte as she got her by the armor collar.

“So, in your time, I died and the elder one—“ Evytte's words caught on her throat. 

“Destroyed everything.”

“We must find Alexius. We must reverse this.” Dorian said and looked over at Solas and madam Vivienne. They were the only other mages here. They simply nodded. No one knew if this would work. But they had to make it work.

“Iron Bull, Cassandra, Blackwall with me. We will cover Solas and madam Vivienne, Sera and Varric from outside while Evytte and Dorian will find the pendant and return back to the right time.” Leliana commanded and everyone agreed with her at once.

“We still haven’t found Cullen in this time.” Evytte spoke and everyone expect Dorian pitied her with their eyes at once.

 _He is the last part of me_ _…Lyrium…they gave them all lyrium…Cullen…Cullen couldn’t take lyrium, he stopped it. Red lyrium could just…no, no, no, No!_

Evytte started running around searching every cell. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks. Her heart was beating so fast, her whole body was sobbing and shaking so fucking much. Dorian was behind her, but she didn’t care, all she wanted was to find him. She could feel a huge surge of power overwhelming her. Her eyes caught a cell that was all red. As red lyrium.

“Cullen?” she cried as she fall in front of that cell. She could sense him. “Cullen?! No…” she cried even more.

“Evytte, darling, if we go back in time, nothing of all these will happen.” Dorian spoke softly from behind her. Her mind, however, went blank. He was gone. He was all she ever got.

_What if he will die in our time too? Will lyrium kill him eventually? He became…nothing…red…nothing…_

**_“Evytte this is not real. Take your ass up and leave!”_** Cullen’s voice rang into her head. She closed her ears immediately as more tears pooled in her eyes and terrible sobs shook her body. **_“Ev, love, you have to hear me. Get out of this place. Now.”_**

_Was that his last words on that place? On that world?_

“Do you hear that?” Evytte whispered and if Dorian wasn’t that near to her, he would have missed it.

“Hear what love?”

“Cullen’s. Cullen’s voice.”

“Evytte we should leave. This place is haunted by its people. We can restore everything.” Dorian continued.

 _“I wanted to give everything to you. I couldn’t.”_ Cullen’s voice echoed again but this time was like his voice was holding more voices in it.

 ** _“Evytte, don’t listen to that. Is a demon. Run. Come back to me, love. Please, I need you.”_** Cullen’s voice rang inside her head again. This voice was clear. No other voices. Evytte narrowed her eyes at the red mountain as she heard it laugh evilly, hysterically. It was a demon. Without thinking Evytte felt the power flow in her body and with the tip of her fingers she casted a spell, she didn't even know about and broke the stone into thousand of pieces. Like she did with breaches. 

"We must go!" Dorian said with uneasy tone as he dragged Evytte with him.

**…**

It was like his heart shredded into tiny pieces, but then so the walls did. Light consumed him and spilled him back into the building he was firstly, with the others. His heart was racing and he knew something was too wrong!

* * *

“Ah, I am so glad that you are alright.” Cullen said at once when he saw Evytte on Haven’s doors. They did it. They succeed an alley with both Mages and Templars. They were both back safe too. Cullen was so scared that he could lose her this time. Evytte was too. But, Evytte was a little cold on sight. She didn't greet him as she would. The Mages and Templars started fighting immediately when saw each other's faces.

"SHUT UP!" Evytte yelled over them all, making everyone look at her astonished. "If you want anything to work on this fucking-damn world, you have to listen and work TOGETHER! This is a war we all want to end, and this is a war only together we can win. So suck it up and learn how to work your issues. I won't tolerate any conflict. Understood?" 

"Yes, Herald!" Ser Barris said proudly, first.

"Yes." Fiona replied too, and then all the others followed.

"Good." Evytte said with shaken voice as she got lost on Cassandra's tent.

"What happened?" Cullen asked full of worries now.

"Just, leave her for now, Commander. I'm sure she will explain everything to you, later." Dorian responded sympathetic to him as he took his own leave. Cullen's eyes found Cassandra who seemed lost too. 

_What happened on their mission? Was what Cullen saw real too?_


	14. Saw? Did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, 'cause I needed to explain some things.

Evytte woke up the next morning and felt even more tired than she was before. Thoughts and concerns were frunning through her head. She must find answers to her questions.

"Solas?" Evytte spoke softly but that didn't stop him from getting scared. His head turned at her at once and surprise was written all over his face. It was true that Evytte didn't pay him much visits. That's because Evytte had seen something, blurry and distant, but something on her gut told her Solas was hidding a lot of things from them. His appearance and stay after the explosion on the Conclave wasn't random. However, at that moment she knew that he was the only one that could help her. 

"Am I a mage?" her question shocked him even more as he fluttered his eyelashes not understanding. 

"I don't feel mana or any kind of energy coming through you, lethallan." Solas replied simply as he tiltied his head on her. "Why are you asking?"

"Because… because I saw and I think I did something back on the mission."

"Saw? Did?" Solas emphasized the words, pushing her to open up her mind to him. Evytte inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"I think I did a spell."

"Like? Do you know spells?"

"No. No idea. But I felt this great urge of power in me and then I blowed stable red lyrium up like I do with the breaches and the rifts." Evytte tried to explain and Solas hummed in acknowledge.

"May I see, Evytte?" Solas said now as he spread his hand towards her. His hand was big for an elf, maybe even bigger than Cullen's. Her eyes drifted in between his eyes and his hand. He smiled gently at her and with a single sigh put her hand over his. It was soft too, Evytte noted. After what seemed a second Solas spoke again.

"Do you know if your mother was an elf, or at least half-elf?"

"I hardly knew my mother." Evytte answered bitter-sweet. "But, no, I don't think my father would ever married an elf or half-elf. She must've been a noble. Why are referring to elves, though?" 

"Because some elves, not all of them, can draw magic in moments of need either from natural elements or their emotions, which must be in great scale." Solas replied but Evytte couldn't find any analogy with her situation. "Then, your mark did it."

"The mark?" Evytte said and looked over at her left hand at once.

"Yes. It is connected with the fade. It carries magic and energy, of course. Perhaps, that's why you used it without knowing. It is connected with you as well, so you powered it up."

"You think so?"

"Yes. And if I am correct, you can learn to control it, even you not being a mage." Solas added and that pooled Evytte in bigger thoughts, but still, she was happy that it was that rather being a mage.

"Do you think you can train me?" That comment of hers took Solas by surprise, again.

"I-Yes, can do. It will be my pleasure, lethanllan." Solas simply nodded his head. 

"Great." Evytte left and returned happily over Cullen, who was waiting for her like a lost puppy.

“I missed you so much, Cullen.” She squeezed him with her arms around him.

“I missed you too.” He kissed the top of her hair multiple times. Taking in her warmth and smell. "Is everything alright?" he asked then.

"Everything is fine." She reassured him with a big smile. "I was just a little tired, blurry after the mission."

"Would you tell me what happened?"

"Of course, but after breakfast." she grabbed his hand to drag him to tavern but Cullen stopped her briefly.

"I have training now. Maybe we could take lunch together, then talk?" Cullen suggested and Evytte hit her forehead lightly in a gesture of 'how I forgot about it'.

“Shouldn’t you two find a bed?” Dorian teased from behind them and Varric laughed out loud, while Cassandra sighed audibly. _Well, has everyone gathered around them?_ Cullen and Evytte giggled on their own. “Why stop, I just started to enjoy it.”

“I could make you enjoy too mister fancy pants.” Iron Bull joked now too, but everyone laughed at the obvious flirt of his.

“Oh, damn me. I don’t think I saw bull in the menu.” Dorian continued.

“Because I am after that.” Iron Bull added with a smirk

“Maker, I think Haven turned out a lovers' nest. I am going to bee you all!” Sera said next, while Leliana dismissed them all. It was too damn early to start all this.


	15. You want to play games? Let's play then.

Everyone was celebrating. The bridge was closed. The Herald of Andraste did it, again.

Evytte was in a dark corner vomiting once again whatever she had ate.

_Maker, I feel so sick…_

“Here you are. Are you feeling okay?” Cullen said, his hand found the small of her back and rubbed it gently. He knew very well what was happening, but he knew she didn’t want to talk about it. Not at the moment, at least. She smiled back at him as they walked together, his hand on her waist supporting her, back in the fest.

“Oh my Maker! Thank you so much, Herald. You saved us all.” One woman came and greeted Evytte, who smiled generously back to the woman as she spoke.

“I didn’t do anything. Let’s hope we do even more greater things from now on.”

“How are you feeling, Evytte?” Cassandra asked from beside her now. Evytte’s smile hadn’t faded. She hugged warmly her friend. They had gone through a lot together, and Evytte was always grateful for Cassandra never losing her faith in her. She helped her grow a lot.

“Thank you, Cassandra. For everything.”

“Oh, don’t thank me. We still have so many to do. May this breach be sealed, but still are many lingering rifts and many questions to be answered. Though, we have to take our victories where we can.” Cassandra smiled back at her friend and felt relief, after all, that the person holding that power was that kind, strong and fun. Evytte didn’t just helped close the breach, she helped all the people around the Haven, she joined Templars and Mages, for fuck's sake and took some great amount of risk and responsibility upon her slim shoulders. _She could be the perfect Inquisitor_ , Cassandra thought.

“Word of your heroism has spread as well. Everyone knows your name.” Leliana added coming closer to them from the shadows.

“Oh really? Shall I get a free unicorn now? Guys come on, we are not celebrating my victory, but ours. We were all involved into this, I was just lucky to be the center.” Evytte joked as all her companions gathered around her.

“A strange kind of luck, Cookie, but it was exactly what we needed.” Varric added.

“You also managed to do two spectacular alliances with Templars _and_ Mages. No one would even dreamt about it before. But you made them both work together. This will sure remain in history.” Iron Bull said next.

“And that alliances will need new focus to keep under control.” Josephine responded. Dorian was ready to say something sassy but the bells rang. Those were not happy bells those were danger-in-coming bells. Cullen ran towards the main door at once. Everyone else followed suit.

“Forces approaching!” Captain Rylen screamed to his Commander.

“To arms!” Cullen commanded. The people stopped the fest and ran for cover at once. “It’s a massive force, the bulk over the mountain.” Cullen said after getting informed by a watchguard.

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked shocked.

“None.” Cullen said and everyone looked at each other. The door got knocked really hard for couple of times.

“I can’t come in unless you open.” A familiar childish voice came into Cullen’s ears. Evytte ran quickly and opened the door. _Is she crazy?_ Cullen thought. In front of the door was that young man that helped Cullen back on.

“I’m Cole. I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know.” Cole continued. Cullen was in beside him and Evytte at once.

“What is this? What is going on?” Cullen asked Cole now.

“The elder one comes to kill her. He had brought some friends of his. Evil spirits, monsters, demons, some red Templars and blood mages.” Cole answered simply and pointed out to the mountain. Cullen could not sure see that far, but he could see black dots. Many black dots that equal with people. “He is very angry with you.” Cole looked over Evytte at the moment. Cullen did too with terror on his face. She was dressed up nicely, her curly hair free and long. She was probably freezing without the fire’s warmth. Cullen couldn’t send her to him. But how was he supposed to save everyone?

“Cullen, remember the secret passage? You have to take the people out of here. He won’t leave unless he sees me. You must keep everyone safe. I will find you. Go!” Evytte said sharply now and Cullen choked on her words.

“Are you mad, woman? How will I let you without anyone by your side? We will find a way--”

“There’s no way, Cullen. We will only lose time if we try to stop him or control the battle. You all must leave now that we have the time. Do you listen to me?!” she continued as she grabbed his forearms and pierced into his eyes.

Cullen looked at Cassandra and she looked terrified as him with Evytte’s decision but didn’t say anything.

“Move it, move it!” Cullen screamed to everyone. “We need everyone back to the Chantry! We don’t have much time.” He ordered next and then he turned. He turned back at Evytte. His heart was feeling like a stone on his chest. “You should come with us.” He breathed out.

“Then, he will kill us all. Cullen, if I stop him now… Thedas is saved… Forever.” Tears started gathering in her eyes making her vision blurry. She was trying so hard to hold her tremor, her sob and pain. _Was that the last time he would see her?_

“Evytte…” he whispered her name and she took a brief breath in.

“Take care, Cullen.” She said before the tears ran down. She took a quick turn and then ran away. Away from his vision and into the great wild.

“Maker!” he cried as he crossed his hands in front of him. “You can’t do this to me. Not now.” He broke into sobs. His legs collapsed under him.

“Cullen, we have to go.” Cassandra said gently and pushy the same time to him. Her hand squeezing his shoulder. “People are relaying on us. We must do that much. For her. Don’t let her sacrifice—“

“Don’t even dare! We should be down there with her!” he yelled at her and left into the Chantry. His hands found his hair and pulled them out. He screamed.

_How can I do that to her? I just send her to her death!! Maker, maker!_

* * *

Fire was surrounding Evytte. She could feel the high heat on her skin but she had to meet him. She had to kill him, get rid of him.

_Cullen, I am sorry…it’s the only way…_

Her visions were stopping on that exactly moments. She didn’t knew anything beyond that. That’s how she knew. Death.

“Well, well, look who we have here.” A monstrous creature spoke over to her. A black dragon landed next to him as well. It screamed in her face, making her fall and hit on some rocks there.

“What a beautiful little creature do we have here. I could sure make a great use out of you on other conditions.” He smirked and licked his lips sickly.

“What do you want? I am not afraid of you.” Evytte said powerful.

“Ah ah ah. Don’t get mad you destroy the only beautiful part of you, sweetheart.”

“And you destroy the last bit of conversation I wanted to have with you, before you pff. Gone.” Evytte wasn’t joking at all. That fifthly game of his should end HERE.

“Who said we would talk. Your mouth is only great full, honey. So, I will take my anchor back and you come over to beg me, for my bedroom some other time.” He winked at her and she chuckled ironically. He raised an orb. _The ball from that night!_ It glowed red this time and Evytte felt a stinky pain on her left arm. It glowed green and the pull was getting bigger and bigger.

_That fucking hurts!_

She fell on her knees as pain consumed her whole body. Her lungs were not working because she was sure she couldn’t breathe.

“It’s your fault, sweetheart. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I crafted this gift to assault the very Heavens. But you took it and now my throne is empty and waiting for me. We don’t want that, do we?” he said now as he put even more pressure on her mark. She could see black dots on her vision. He came closer and raised her on his height by a single arm. The left arm. She left a painful scream out.

“That’s dirty you know.” He said now as his other hand or finger claws passed by her neck, cutting it a little bit and continued lowering. He grabbed her cloth and teared it apart with one move, one of her breasts exposed. Evytte cried in horror. Her eyes huge on her face. He could kill her with one stroke.

“You won’t get anything out of me!” Evytte said loudly as she narrowed her eyes to him. He smirked but at that time Evytte used her mark power as she learned from Solas. She companed a kick with both of her legs on his chest, orb and finally his face. He let her go out of confusion mostly, but it worked.

“You want to play games? Let’s play then.” He told her with an even more sick look on his face as the dragon came closer to her.

“I love games and do you know what? I am always winning, you fucking bastard.” Evytte smirked back at him and licked her own lips like he did before. She raised her hand on the air, gathered energy from whatever there was and brought it back into the hard ground with all her mite. That send him and his dragon down.

“See you again in Void, _Corypheus_!” she said and ran towards the hatch she located earlier. _That was it, her escape._

She fell hard. The jump was higher than she expected. Her hips, ribs and right hand was sure broken. They burned like crazy. It was so hard to get up and on her feet. But she had to leave! She collapsed two or three times, with most of times laying there, still. Her body was giving up on her, without armor or potions she was doomed. Her mind, though, was saying otherwise.

_It is so cold. Maker, soooo cold! I have to find them. I have to go back to Cullen!_

* * *

She was walking for hours. Her arms around her, trying to keep her warm, but how when she was wearing so light clothes for this terrible cold winter day? It was snowing nonstop too.

_Maker, one more step. One more step._

That’s how most of it went through.

But now her body was like jello. She was stumbling and collapsing more and more with every recovery more difficult and painful than the other. Her eyes were closing.

_One more step. I have to go back to Cullen._

Collapse.

_Cullen…_

**_Meanwhile…_ **

“Nothing, ser.”

“Cause you are not searching right!” Cullen yelled at his search team as he dismissed them. He took determined steps out of the camp and into the road they came from.

“Cullen, were are you going? Cassandra said from behind him.

“To find her.”

“I will come with you.” She said surprising to him. He thought she would try to coax him otherwise.

* * *

They were looking for hours and hours into the freezing weather. They were almost what seemed back to destroyed Haven.

_Come on, Evytte, give me a sign. Come on, love._

A green familiar glow sparkled into the white landscape like a miracle, out of nowhere.

“There it’s her.” Cullen screamed at Cassandra as he ran towards the glow. Everything was white only a hand with the familiar glow was showing off.

_Oh no, no, no…!_

Cullen dug into the snow only to relieve a freezing pale white Evytte. She was frozen. Cullen took his coat off him immediately and covered her instead.

“Maker!” Cassandra said shocked from behind her. Cullen checked her pulse. He couldn't find it at first but then… it was weak almost nowhere but it was there.

“We have to get her back now.” Cullen said more to himself than to Cassandra.

What seemed to take hours to find her and miles away, Cullen did only a few moments to get back to their current camp.

“The healers quickly!” Cassandra commanded at everyone that was gathering around them like crows.

“Evytte, Evytte, please…” Cullen was murmuring all the way, over and over again. The healers came faster than they thought. “Please, you have to save her.” Dorian and Solas was there too.


	16. Their only hope

_Everything hurts, but oh well lucky me, if I hurt I am alive and if I am alive it means I made it?_

Evytte tried to open her eyes. Once, twice…she lost count. After what seemed an eternality she did it, but it was too bright and she closed them at once. Blinking. Blinking. She left a painful sigh out and just let her eyes hurt from the light. Once they focused Evytte looked around. She was covered with thick warm blankets while she was inside a big tent.

_Did I made it to them? All I remember was collapsing on the cold snow._

_“Please, love, be strong. You can’t leave me now.”_ Cullen’s words echoed on her head now.

_So, I must made it, or it is my mind’s trick?_

“Ah, I see you are up.” Mother Giselle said as she entered the tent.

“Oh, I am so happy that I see you, Mother Giselle. Did everyone make it out alive? Did it work? Is Corypheus gone?” Evytte asked at once as she got on her elbows. Her whole torso was killing her, but they were in much more danger situation on the moment to think about that.

“Yes, thanks to you. The enemy couldn’t follow, but with time to doubt, we turn to blame.” She said sadly at the end. “Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus.”

“Are the others fighting?” Evytte said shocked. _How could they in such occasion?_

Mother Giselle didn’t answer, she simply let a breath out. Evytte stood up at once, her face strong showing no pain even though her body was feeling like tearing apart.

“Oh my dear, you should rest.” The rival mother said at once but Evytte was almost out of the tent already.

“Where exactly are we?”

“We don’t really know where _we_ are.” With that last phrase of Mother Giselle Evytte was walking. Walking towards Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen who were outside of a tent and around a big table that seemed to have turn like the war table back on the Chantry.

“What would you have me to tell them? This isn’t what we asked them to do!” Cullen yelled over the table, mostly looking over Cassandra who were quick to catch that.

“We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!” she yelled back at him. Evytte froze on her place. _Are things bad?_

“Find a new place, give orders to everyone without that being even my position, make everything safe and ready. Who you think I am?” Cullen said loudly as he broke up. His hands found the table leaning on it tired.

“You must rest. We must all rest. Our minds are not clear. All we need to do is wait a little longer for—“Josephine spoke softly as her eyes fell on Evytte and stopped. Everyone else looking at her now too.

“Maker, you are awake!” Cullen breathed out relieved as he quickly zeroed the distance between them and took Evytte on his arms. “Maker, I thought I lost you. I am so so sorry, Evytte.” He cried.

“It’s good to see you standing, Evytte.” Leliana said now from behind Cullen. Cassandra and Josephine were gently smiling too. Evytte was their hope. **_Their only hope._**

“I am glad that the most reasonable person is still alive. Cullen could for sure take and use his mind back.” Josephine said ironically, referring to his mind she was speaking about Evytte. Cullen’s mind was Evytte. Evytte chuckled softly on his embrace.

“I see that you are having a good time without me.” Evytte joked as she pushed herself away from Cullen.

“Oh come on.” Cassandra said and hugged her too. They others did too.

“Are you feeling alright? Did a healer checked you?” Cullen started his little interrogation.

“I am fine. Nothing that a warm soup and some talking can’t solve.” Evytte replied with a smile and it shocked everyone that she wasn’t in any pain. She had took a good hit, but no one wanted to sad her now. So they just nodded their head and walked over a big fire. Cullen wasn’t believing she was fine at all! He was watching her closely. Actually he was behind her to catch her anytime. Knowing her personality she wouldn’t want to show weakness on that kind of situation. She was limping, her right shoulder was higher than the other showing some tension there, while her left hand was holding her stomach.

_Damn you woman!_

Cullen with one single move took Evytte on his arms, bridal style, and continued walking like nothing happened.

“Cullen, I am-“

“Fine? Yeah, yeah I see it.” He said ironically. “I leave you just this one. Food and then we will go and get you checked and rest until the world’s end.”

“Well, then I guess we will die soon, because demons and Corypheus will dominate this place.” She replied dead-tone joking. Cullen looked into her eyes tired. She raised a hand over her beardy face now. Her touch was magic, Cullen thought.

“My lion. I love you.” She whispered before she rested her head on his shoulder.

They had a place. Solas said about an abandoned place last night to Evytte. But something wasn’t right for her. Solas knew too much for that weird orb Corypheus had and its power. He knew about this abandoned castle too. Something was fishy with him from the beginning but Evytte couldn’t quite catch it. And still can.

_I may keep an extra-eye on him, even though he is frindly enough._

They were moving constantly for two days and nights in the road. Everyone was starting to tire off. Songs and prayers were keeping them going. A better future too.

At least no one died…

_“Shadows fall  
And hope has fled  
Steel your heart  
The dawn will come_

_The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come_

_The shepard's lost  
And his home is far  
Keep to the stars  
The dawn will come_

_The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come_

_Bare your blade  
And raise it high  
Stand your ground  
The dawn will come_

_The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come”_

* * *

Evytte was sitting in front of Cullen riding Hope together. Evytte was leaning backwards on him. She was weak and limp against his body. For two days now she was insisting she was okay, healers said she need a lot of time of good rest and she was hit pretty badly. But she wasn’t taken any word. Suddenly, she took one quick, sharp breath in and stood up from him. Her hand over her chest.

“Evytte, what is it?” Cullen asked worried.

“My head…is spinning and…I want to throat up.” She forced out. Cullen stopped Hope at the side at once and helped Evytte down. She ran to the nearer bashes and let all her inner organs out. She collapsed on her knees.

“Evytte.” Cullen murmured as he kneeled down next to her. His hands on her shoulders supporting her. Her hands were all over her upper torso, her neck, her head.

“I feel…awful.” She said as she vomited once more. Cullen was starting to panic. She was pale and sweat was covering her head and neck. One of his hands went to her forehead at once checking her temperature. She was burning.

“Evytte. How long did you felt sick?” He tried to ask her as calm as he could. His hands cupped her head now so her eyes focus on his.

“Since Corypheus.” Her lips trembled. Cullen’s eyes went huge. He was so angry! So angry with her and more specific with himself! He knew it!

“Do you hurt a lot? Let me see.” Cullen asked and then his hand found her clothes started to undress her just here and now. He wanted to check on her hurts on her torso the mostly. He didn’t care if anyone saw. Her life may be in great danger.

Her whole torso was purple. He could see big hematomas where her chest bones should be. His eyes fell on her arms too. She was thin and pale and full of bruises and cuts. Blood had covered her inner clothes. He suspected that her legs were on the same state.

“What were you thinking Evytte? Huh? Do you wanna die? That’s what you want?” Cullen yelled angrily over her. It was the first time Evytte had seen him angry with her, and she didn’t like it, but she was too weak and the train of her thoughts to blurry to speak. He started dressing her up quickly. It was freezing cold after all. Evytte’s eyes focused and unfocused. She was losing conscious. Her body became limp upon Cullen’s arms.

“Damn it, Evytte!” she heard him say before darkness surround her.

* * *

Evytte woke up and didn’t feel much of a pain now. Her hands traveled in her body within reach. She could still feel some bruises and a little sticky over her left arm and leg but except from that everything else seemed to be alright. She was in a tent once again. She looked around and found Cullen sleeping next to her. His face towards hers. One arm just above her head, like he was playing with her hair all that time, while his other was just next to her right arm, like it was holding and squeezing it through.

_I am so sorry for being that dead burden to you, my love. Maybe I should had left him go when it was the time. Maybe I should have die back then and let you live a free and happy time with someone else._

She started crying quietly.

_From the first time you saw me, you never got rid of me. You were always caring for me. And how much of a help had I been, huh? I was and always be a burden to everyone. What am I saying? Even my family didn’t want me. I should had killed myself back then. When I was sold. I am not worthy of anything._

Her sobbing became louder and bigger as thoughts were gathering and consuming her. She was a failure. A loser. A nobody. A mistake and a bad luck to those around her. Her sobbing became heartbreaking.

_I am sorry. So sorry, my love, my lion, my Cullen, for everything._

The pain in her heart was like nothing she had experience before. The pain was unbearable. So she started punched herself with her fists. Her chest, her head. Her eyes were closed, lost into her own mind.

“Evytte? Evytte, love, we are safe. Wake up. Everything is okay. I am here. I am right here, sweetie.” Cullen said with hoarse voice. He thought she was still asleep. His arms captivated her into his hard and warm chest at once. She cried even more.

“Cullen. Cullen.” She said over and over again. He held her tighter, kissing her hair again and again.

“I am right here, my love. Nobody will hurt you.” The smoothing voice of Cullen’s echoed throughout his tent as she pushed herself out of his arms a little bit and her lips found his. It was pressed, passionate and mostly needed kiss. She needed to give everything to this man. She pushed him back down to the mattress they were sharing. Their lips never parting. She sat upon Cullen’s manhood. Her hands around his neck, while his resting on her thighs.

“Evytte…” he managed to say. “What are you doing?”

“Take me, Cullen.” She said and that shocked Cullen. Of course he wanted her. Like crazy. But that’s what he had dreamt of for their first time and he was sure Evytte didn’t too. Also, she was still in recovery. She was sleeping a whole day and healers, Solas, Dorian and madam Vivienne did a great work to resuscitate her.

“Evytte, I don’t think—“

“You don’t want me?” She was selfish at the moment, she thought, but she had lost control, that was it.

“What? No. I mean of course I want you, Ev. But we are on a tent surrounded by many other tents and you are still not up to that, yet.”

“I am feeling fine, Cullen. Maker, greater than ever before. Cullen please, I need you.” She said and Cullen didn’t know what to do.

“I need you too, Ev. And I need you to be better. We are one day away from our destination.” He replied and he was absolutely sure he ruin her mood, but that was the right. She took an understanding breath and nodded. She unclimbed from him and fell back on the mattress.

“I am hungry.” She told him next. He chuckled and raised at once.

“Your meal will be served soon, my princess.” He spoke lovely on her making her cheeks blushing on her new nickname.

“The princess needs her prince, but he is not willing to give his thingy.” She teased him and he giggled with her reference to his manhood.

“Oh, you will have it soon, princess.” He teased back and winked at her playfully. She bote her bottom lip and raised her legs a little bit taking a better pose for him.

“And when will this be?” she fluttered her eyelashes to him.

“When the princess and her prince will become King and Queen.” Cullen said drop-dead-serious and Evytte stood up on her ass immediately. Her mouth hanging open.

“What? Cullen we will do sex only if we got married?” she said shocked and surprised.

“Um, well, I don’t know.” He smirked and left the tent. Evytte was shell-shocked.

_That’s how you want to play it? It’s a game then, my dear Commander. Let’s see who would win._


	17. We're beautiful creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to put the song that it guided me to this chapter.   
> https://youtu.be/omT5rKmU5_k

Skyhold was HUGE AND FREAKING AMAZING! A fantasy castle! Inquisition could grow in here. Everyone was super excited for it. They started the constructions at once. This place had one week to be functional for everyone to work and stay at least. Decorations and extra was after. Meanwhile, Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen had too chose a leader. A leader to guide them through. A responsible and logic person to take over and who else they would choose from the person that bears the mark. That had been taking the most serious and risky decisions of them all? Evytte became Inquisitor. At first she felt like the sky landed on her shoulders but then she thought she was not alone and this fight was not only hers, just because of Inquisitor’s title. Everyone thought she was their best chance. Her thinking was like no other's. However, she was not doing it for her, more for those she loves and the people she has to protect.

* * *

Everyone was helping with the rebuilding of Skyhold. Evytte was one of them too, of course. She was carrying a very heavy box. Iron Bull eye-caught her.

“Uh-uh-uh, give this to me, boss.” He said with his smooth voice, but Evytte kept going.

“I am fine, Bull.” She responded when he kept following her. “I can help. Healers said I am okay.” Maker, _she was stubborn_ , Iron Bull thought. He liked her. Friendly. He already had his eyes somewhere else. To the pretty man sitting by the boxes thinking he could get away of it with just hiding, waving his little fan. But just that moment cold snow hit his side-face. He turned immediately his head only to find Evytte had left her box down and had a snow ball on her hands, smiling playfully. Iron Bull smirked bigger as his large hands gathered snow and made it on a larger-than-average ball.

“You’re dead!” he screamed and threw it at Evytte. Oh, well he would sure knocked her off if it wasn't for Dorian. She laughed and tried to get out of his view, but he got her. That’s how you are starting a snowball fight at Skyhold. Evytte started throwing to others too. Josephine, Sera, Solas, Blackwall and Cassandra, and Dorian. They were all shocked at first, but they all gave in after a second or two. They all wanted those care free moments of just pure fun.

“What is going on here?” Cullen’s voice echoed as he returned from taking care some of the last orders. Those were his last words before a snowball found his forehead and curly hair. Evytte had thrown it. He narrowed his eyes and drew a steady breath in like he was angry.

“Oh-oh.” Evytte and the others said. Cullen reached out quickly and threw snow into everyone he could. Everyone laughed shocked on his actions and continue running around, hiding and throwing. Just like children. Just like some good friends that was enjoying the snow.

* * *

After hours on the snow, neither of them _thankfully_ didn’t catch a cold. It was night and they had gathered around a table, simply sitting and eating together.

“Thank you, Evytte.” Cassandra spoke sincere as she was continuing looking on her plate.

“Hmm?” Evytte murmured innocently as she raised her eyes on her friend.

“Having you here, is just amazing. You make everything bright, you never fear, you always know what to say, what to do. You’re an amazing person.” She confessed and that surprised Evytte, not knowing what to response. She threw a quick look over the table, gazing to every ones face. They all had an expression that told her they were all thinking the same thing. Last face was her love’s. Cullen. He was smiling lovely at her. She could feel the love and adoration from his eyes and smile. The way his hand was lazily resting on her waist. The admiration and tender from all the others too. She blushed, bite her lip and looked over her plate now.

“I…I should be the one thanking you. I never had a family. They never wanted me. And at first chance, for my brother’s sake they sold me to a terrible man. I was beaten to my almost death, raped and done things that I never believed I would live up for eleven years. Believe it or not I love you all and I consider you as my friends and family. Humor me, but my life was empty without all these. Even demons seem attractive to this side of the story." Evytte made her own confession that shocked everyone. No one from them didn't know what Evytte had gone through, no one except Cullen. She was happy that she shared her little secret with them. Because… it was not a secret to hide anymore, just a memory from the past nowadays. And she was beyond thankful for that. She could see tears pooling on their eyes but they all brushed it off with a huge smile.

"You are so strong, Fairydust." Varric said graciously.

"I am so happy to have work and know you, boss." Iron Bull raised his glass on her.

"You're a goodie!" Sera added. Evytte giggled curly at their comments.

“Uh, let’s leave all these. Evytte will you sing to us?” Dorian said warmly over her.

“Me?” she chuckled in shock. Everyone nodded and she rolled her eyes. She stood up and upon her chair.

_“Can't see the stars, but we're reaching  
Trying to get through the dark on a feeling  
Lost our gravity, now we're weightless  
But I know in my heart we can take this” _

She began singing melodically, the violin and the drums catch the rhythm. Slowly every musical instrument in the room played.

_“We got monsters in our closets  
Had a reason but we lost it  
No direction, we've been calling through the night  
Through the night_

_If love is a lie, then why do we need it?_ _  
We swear we're alive, but we're falling to pieces_

_We fight like lions_ _  
We howl at the moon  
We should be flying  
Instead we bury the truth  
But I know inside we're beautiful creatures_

_We're beautiful creatures_

_When your highs are low, keep the faith yeah  
'Cause you know that a life's never wasted  
Standing tall, shaking off the dust  
Now we know, now we know what we're made of” _

Everyone was enjoying it too much. Evytte was dancing with the lyrics, making her presence even more magical. _She was stunning!_ The people from around them starting dancing and clapping their hands on the rhythm.

_“_ _We got monsters in our closets  
Had a reason but we lost it  
No direction, we've been calling through the night  
Through the night_

_If love is a lie, then why do we need it?  
We swear we're alive, but we're falling to pieces  
We fight like lions  
We howl at the moon  
We should be flying  
Instead we bury the truth  
But I know inside we're beautiful creatures_

_We're beautiful creatures.”_ Evytte ended so did the music quietly. Everyone applaused her and she was smiling unconditionally.

“Wow, if I knew I was that good I would had becaome a singer, not Inquisitor.” She joked and the others laughed too. The night continued happily with everyone playing around.

* * *

“Today was fun!” Evytte said exhausted as she left her body collapse on their bed. The others insisting giving her the bigger room with the GREATEST view on all Skyhold. She couldn’t say no. As she couldn’t stay on this literal house alone. She wanted Cullen with her. He didn’t oppose, of course, but still a silly yet thought had been pinned on his head weeks now, from the moment Haven fell. He wanted to call Evytte, his and only his. He wanted to make her his wife. When Evytte confessed her need of him, he put his plan on the line.

“It was.” Cullen simply replied as he got himself undress, leaving his body only with underclothing pants. Evytte raised on her elbows looking like a ‘candy’ his body.

“Are you preparing for something?” she teased him, biting her bottom lip too. Cullen went like a lion over her towering upon her. Evytte could feel her heart was going to burst of her chest on his quick and sure movements. His arms were beside her head, stretched. His legs were bend between her hips, captivating her in place.

“I am preparing to claim something of mine.” He whispered softly as he bended down and his lips found hers. It was an all-fire kiss. Their tongues started dancing together. As he left her to take a breath after their long make out, he moved towards her neck, leaving butterfly kisses there.

“Ah…” Evytte left a sweet moan out. Her hands on his arms and back. Cullen smirked on the effect he had on her. He could feel his manhood to spread and became hard, but he had to calm himself down. That would be a game. A game for Evytte until she becomes fully his.

His lips continued and moved downwards, starting to undress her. Evytte’s hands starting helping him getting rid of the clothes quicker too.

“Good. Now we can sleep.” Cullen said smiling naughty towards her as he fell on his side of bed, back on her.

“What?” Evytte had been left with her mouth wide open. “You jerk!” she said as she started hitting his arm and back. Cullen chuckled.

“I told you, I want you to be my wife first.”

“And who told you I won’t marry you, you jerk!” Evytte screamed as he turned to her to see her crying. “Did you ask me to marry you and I declined? Why are you playing games with me, Cullen? I TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE MY LIFE!” she cried even more as sobs shook her body. She was right and Cullen was just simply joking until she said ‘yes’ whenever she felt it right to. He wasn’t expecting that wave of emotions.

Cullen quick on his moves, he took her inside his arms, worried and scared that he would have hurt her feelings towards him now. “Evytte, my love, I am sorry. I was just playing silly around. I never meant to hurt you. You are my life too. I love you and I want you to marry me. Be my woman for eternity. Sorry, for thinking that stupid idea was the best to bring you on the subject.”

Evytte pushed him slightly away and wiped off her own tears. She looked into his eyes and like honey they were honest and sincere. Her hands now cupped his face, as his own moved to her neck.

“I love you, my crazy savior. _So so much._ But you know, you are right, I don’t know if I want to marry such a man.” She teased his lips with a peck and fell back on her side of bed with her back on his.

“What? Evytte!” Cullen roared as his hands attacked her sides, tickling them. She laughed unconditionally and tried to fight him off. He was stronger, though.

“Hahahaha, alright, hahahaha, Cullen, okay.” She said from inside her laughs. “I will marry you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise on my life… meaning you.” She kissed him lovely now. Cullen towered over her once again. Their make out was nothing like before. “Will you have sex with me now?”

“No, only love.” Cullen replied and Evytte felt her heart stop at his words.

“Hmm?” She asked dazed from his lips, eyes, voice, touch.

“I will only make love to you.” He smiled down as his lips found hers once again.


	18. Accidents do happen

**_A few months and missions away..._ **

“No, leave her. Please…” Cullen pleaded in his sleep. His was shaking beside Evytte. She sleepily opened her eyes and shook him with her hand.

“Cullen. Wake up.” She said hoarsely as she closed her eyes again. His hand found her hand, that was previously upon him, and grabbed it harshly. “Ouch. Cullen. Cullen!” she called out once she was fully awake. He was having a nightmare. “Cullen. Sweetie, wake up. I am here. Wake up, love.” Her voice echoed but Cullen was too far gone. His hands found her body and pinned them on the mattress, him above her. His grasp was starting to get stronger. “I am right here. Everything will be fine. Just open your eyes.”

“No, shut up, demon! You have to let her go! Keep me instead!” he said and that was even more painful than his hands on her. His hands now traveled higher, founding her neck, tighten it. Her hands quickly tried to get them off.

“Cullen. Cullen… Wake up!” she tried to say as she was trying to fill her lungs with air. Her legs and her whole body started to fight him but Maker, he weight like an elephant. Evytte felt her stomach getting into a knot and slowly releasing. She couldn’t take much air and she was sure she was sounding like a seal. “Cullen, you are hurting me!” she yelled at him and that seemed to shock him a little bit.

“Evytte?” his voice was shuttering with worry and pain.

“Yes… please, come back to me, Cullen.” Her own voice was husky, while her inner self was screaming for air. Her hands found his head’s each side. She lowered him in her level. His body was weighting on her, but he seemed calmer. She brought her lips on his and kissed them warmly. “Come home, Cullen.” She whispered there. His weight fell completely on her before he woke with a loud breath in and get off her immediately.

“Finally, I thought you would stay there forever.” She joked as she stood up and out of the bed, rubbing her neck. She didn’t want to joke, but she needed to hide into the bathroom and check her neck condition. She didn’t want for Cullen to blame himself. Because it wasn't him back then. It was his troublesome memories.

“Wha-what happened? Did I have a nightmare again?” It was not the first. That was a fact.

“Oh no, you were dreaming about another girl, so I punched you awake.” She tried to hide her laugh. It worked. With his confused state he only stood up and followed her into the single-light-candle bathroom.

“I..I am so sorry if I did something like this, Evytte. Maker, you know that you are the only one for me, right? I love you, Evytte. I don't even remember any other woman's name…” He apologized sincere over and over again behind her. He was like a puppy. Evytte had her back on him but she could see him from the small mirror they had.

“I don’t know, do I? Who is Kathrine anyway?” she threw a random name on the table. His expression was hilarious and she had to control so much herself not to break on this part. _Oh, that is so fun._

Though, his expression changed and it wasn’t funny anymore. Evytte thought that maybe Kathrine did exist or even she is the one haunt him down. Evytte turned quickly towards him. He was looking downwards.

“Cullen, I am so sorry, I didn’t kn-“

“Did I hurt you?” he asked out of the blue now. His eyes fell on her face and then on her neck immediately. Checking, cursing himself mentally. Her hand covered the light bruises there.

“Cullen, you had a nightmare. It’s okay. I am fine.” She shook the other hand in front of him before she pressed it upon his strong shoulders. His own hand found hers squeezing it strongly.

“Did I rape you?” that question was even more out of the blue. Evytte had been left shocked, wide eyes and open mouth. Her mind had stopped working.

“Eh? Cullen, did you see that you raped me in your sleep? We did have sex yesterday, yes, but what are you talking about?” Evytte asked confused as fuck.

“Your pants. They are red.” He replied with disgust and disappointment on himself.

“My what?” Evytte left him quickly and checked her back side of pants with the hand-mirror. They were covered in red. Blood. “Oh…hahahaha” she giggled.

“How you dare laugh, Evytte? I raped you, I destroyed you, I hurt you like no other, how can you possible laugh at this?” he responded angry full with himself as he came closer to her. His hands found her forearms softly but let them the same quick. “I am a terrible man and I don’t deserve you, Evytte.” She laughed even more which made his eyes shine with anger now, towards her. She got a serious expression at once and cleared her throat afterwards.

“Yes, you are a terrible man, Cullen.” She spoke and Cullen could feel his heart like puzzle. His pieces were shuttering everywhere. “I should find someone else. Someone who will understand that I am on my period.” She laughed at the last. He looked even more confused. “Cullen, unstuck from it. I am on my period. You know, the little thingy that happens to women every month, so they can have children?” She explained it like he was ten. His cheeks got red like a tomato and Evytte loved it. He was so cute.

“I-I know what period is. I grew up with two sisters.”

“And you never told me that.” She joked. He chuckled lightly as he looked back on her neck.

“I am sorry, Evytte. I wish for my nightmares to never come back and hurt you.” His hands cupped her beautiful face, that he so much loved, but more than that he loved whatever came out of her beautiful mouth that was connecting to the even more precious mind of hers.

“I know, my love and I don’t blame anything on you. I would do everything again thousands of times, if you let me stay by your side.”

“Always.” He smiled gently on her, resting his forehead on hers. Breathing her in. “We should have a small conversation about my past. “ he added.

“Is that the time?” she smiled on him and he agreed with a hum. She still remembered what he said to her back then.

**_*Flashback*_ **

**_“What made you change your mind?” she asked, worry was filling my tone and didn’t really know why._ **

**_“Terrible things happened on my circle. Things I…I prefer not to speak of.” His eyes were almost teary at just the thought of the circumstances he had to bear._ **

**_“It’s okay. I am sorry for bringing it up.” she wrapped her left hand on her right, filling stupid for asking stupid questions._ **

**_“No, it’s just fresh. I will say it to you some day.” Evytte laughed melodically._ **

**_“So, you know that we will stay together that long?” she joked about it, after, and he acted like she had hurt his feelings, but his smile was so bright for someone to captivate it all._ **

**_“Yes, if you don’t walk faster we may grow old together.” He mentioned on her walk and she opened her mouth in shock, still smiling above it all._ **

**_Someday…together…_ **

**_*End of Flashback*_ **

“I think I will have a quick bath, you know cleaning myself up.” Evytte pushed herself softly out of his grasp and gave him a peck.

“Do you need anything?”

“New underclothes and I have on the third shelf on the end-right wardrobe pure white cloths, you will see them. Bring me one or two.” Cullen didn’t need to be told twice. Once he was back with whatever she asked and two clean towels she spoke again. “Oh, change the sheets too, they may have been stained.” He nodded and she giggled so brightly on him. He was adorable. An eye candy. A true catch. “Oh, aren’t you my knight in shining armor?” she teased and winked at him. He chuckled ironically.

“More of your maid.”

“Huh, people would pay to be my maid. Just look at me, young, beautiful, successful. What do I miss?”

“Clearly a maid.” He replied and she burst in laugher.

“Oh, dear, you weren’t like that when I got you. I think I might have broken you.”

“Got me? Did you bought me off?”

“Half a price, my lion.” She teased back. She wanted to answer that he bought her off. All that was in the past now. _And look how good this sell went!_

“You are unbelievable.” He said and threw her a pillow he was just changing the case. She laughed as she wetted and threw the heavy, now, pillow back. The shirt on his back went see-through from the water.

_Fuck, he is hella hot! And he is mine, hmm!_

Evytte thought and laughed excited.

* * *

The next morning Evytte and Cullen found Blackwall and Iron Bull playing with the kids in the front garden. Evytte ran towards them and the kids all greeted her with hug and kisses.

“We so happy you okay, lad’Evyt.” A baby girl said. Elley was her name and she was about 4.

“I am so happy to see you all!” Evytte replied smiley and kissed every single one. Blackwall, then, took her in a fatherly hug, while Iron Bull knocked her off her feet with a single back pat. And he laughed on that. Of course.

“All the kids alright? Did they or their families miss anything?” Evytte asked Blackwall now, because he was the one who took mostly care of them or related matters.

“Yes, inquisitor. Cassandra had been helping me with any matters I and they have.”

“Cassandra, huh? Why you didn’t tell me?” Evytte slapped Blackwall’s chest teasingly.

“Shh! You are going to blow our cover up.” He joked back.

“Commander, how nice to see you down here too. Shouldn’t you be on the war table or something?” Iron Bull said teasingly over Cullen this time.

“We have a free morning schedule.” Cullen replied and Blackwall, Iron Bull, Evytte and the kids threw him a creepy smirky look.

“ _We?_ ” Iron Bull said immediately back.

“Ugh, yes. Evytte and I are together, you know. I thought you knew about it.” They all fell in laughter, even the kids.

“Of course we knew it, Commander. We just like to tease you around.” Blackwall replied.

“Oh, man you should see your face!” Iron Bull laughed even more.

“Oh come on, don’t be so harsh to my man.” Evytte spoke now and got by Cullen’s side and wrapped her arms around his own. Cullen felt some kind of pride with her move. He liked it, no, loved it. He couldn’t wait to call her _‘his wife’_ in front of everyone. “I am the only one how can tease him the most.” She added and poked his nose. He rolled his eyes and the kids laughed once more.

“Should we play hide and seek?” Evytte asked them excited, putting her hands on her knees, trying to look at them all. They all yelled their answer and run towards all directions to hide.

“That will take hours, Evytte!” Blackwall said already tired. Hands supporting his back.

“How far can they go?” Evytte looked innocently into their eyes now, thinking about that _maybe_ she had to limit them.

Two hours later, some candy and everyone on the Skyhold searching for a few more kids, before be found. Their families had started to worry and Evytte put all the blame on her.

“Ah, I am exhausted!” Evytte complained as she and Cullen sat on two chairs on his office. Cullen threw her a look and she raised her hands in surrender. “I know, I know, we shouldn’t play hide and seek on such a big area.” Cullen looked at her again. “And I shouldn’t have ruined our free morning? Can I repay it to you somehow?” she purposed now and winked at him naughty. “I am sure I can find a way to calm your ‘nerves’ down.” She continued her seductive way which was really cute to Cullen. He chuckled and his hands found some reports. _Great, work._

“We should eat something. We burnt all our breakfast up and down on Skyhold.” Cullen replied and Evytte pouted disappointed.

“I will go and fetch some then, my love.” She announced and took her lovely ass up and out of his office. Cullen smiled at her. She was adorable.

* * *

Evytte and Cullen were walking back to the main hall where they would meet the others and have some late-night dinner. But on their root there, Varric stopped them both and got them into a dark corner.

“Inquisitor, there is someone I want you to meet.” Varric whispered and out of another dark corner Hawke appeared. “Meet, Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall.” Hawke was a man, tall around Cullen’s height, muscular with dark brown hair, fair pale skin, green eyes and a terrible red paint on his face.

“It’s so nice to meet that beautiful lady that everyone seems to talk about nowadays.” Hawke commented sweetly, but made Evytte cringe and Cullen took a more protective position by Evytte.

“I am sorry that I can’t tell the same, ser.” Evytte said once she pulled out of her previous state. But he took a quick breath in, hurt.

“What? No woman had ever turn me down. Just look at me. What do I miss? But I like you, you look feisty.”

“Please, keep your saliva in. I am already taken. And secondly, that red dropping you have on your face, na-ah, not really my thing.” Evytte said in between serious and humor, but Hawke seemed hurt -not really- anyway. Cullen was happy with her reply. He couldn’t worry less. It’s Evytte we are talking about. She always finds a way to do things _her_ way. Varric was just writing everything down _. For…research purposes, of course._

“So, at a guess you came here to help and you are the person Cassandra was searching all along and Varric knew where you were and said nothing.” Evytte continued looked both Varric and Hawke now.

“You are right. I can help you with Corypheus and leadership matters.”

“Oh, I think I am managing just fine, my good ser. Besides I am not alone in these. I have some of the best people beside me. But, please I think you should stay here for a few days and we should talk about all our matters above the war table with everyone there.” Evytte said powerful, Varric and Cullen smiled at her leadership skills. _She was the one._

“Of course.” Hawke said and now he spread his hand on her which she graceful took and squeezed.


	19. I will carry you

**_Somewhere in between missions…_ **

“She looks so much healthier than before.” Dorian commented to Cullen as they watched Evytte talk with Cassandra on the garden.

“Yes. She eats more and trains enough. I am happy about her.” His pride for her couldn’t be hidden.

“You should be Commander. Evytte is really precious.”

“That she is.”

**⪼**

Cassandra was beside Evytte, they were casually sitting in Skyhold’s back yard watching the kids playing and gossip about nothing. They both had refreshing juice drinks on hands, while enjoying the beautiful blue sky and warm sun. It had rained for almost two weeks nonstop. Today was precious.

“What is it?” Evytte curious said to her friend, who seemed lost in thought and opened and closed her mouth multiple times.

“Nothing-I mean there is something-ugh-it’s nothing!” Cassandra spoke as her usual self and closed her mouth and eyes this time. Evytte, though, knew that nothing was usual about her behavior.

“Spit it, woman.”

“Okay.” Cassandra replied quickly and took a better position by and opposite of Evytte.

_Well, now thigs get serious._

“Ho-how, I mean, were you nervous when you…slept with Cullen for the first time?” Cassandra’s question made Evytte choke on her own drink while try to maintain her laugh. Cassandra threw her an angry look and Evytte murmured a ‘sorry’.

“Do you mean sleep-sleep or sleep the other thing?” Evytte asked an even clearer question and made her friend blush.

“Ugh, everything.” Evytte laughed softly.

“No. It came natural. I have never felt awkward against Cullen. I had seen his thingy from all second night together.” Evytte confessed and that made Cassie’s eyes wide.

“You guys were sleeping together from the beginning?”

“Haha, no, no. But I was in very filthy and bad condition when Cullen found me and took me away. We didn’t have much water for both, so we took a bath together.” Evytte explained. Cassandra was emotional every time Evytte decided to open up about her past. _She had gone through so much_ , she thought.

“And which I am pretty sure our sexy commander, very much enjoyed.” Dorian emphasized as he sat down beside them.

"I would love to see, Cully-Wully's face then!" Sera clapped her hands in excitement. 

“Did you ever felt awkward sleeping with Bull, Dori?” Evytte passed the question through her other best friend now.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I wore luxurious satin underwear that night and he destroyed them in matter of seconds!” Dorian spoke the truth but, yet, it brought laughter to his audience. “Why ask?”

“I think Cassie and Blackwall will ring the bell soon!” Evytte teased Cassandra who slapped her arm hard. “Hey!”

“I think you should not be anxious, Cassie. Blackwall is a very much gentleman which loves you too much.” Leliana added herself as she took a sit opposite from them.

“Oh, maker…don’t you _ALL_ have a job?” Cassandra rolled her eyes a little annoyed and little relieved from her friends.

“I have. But this conversation was too juicy too let it go.” Leliana teased her.

"We go wherever boss is." Iron Bull added from behind them all and they all laughed at Cassandra standing up embarrassed and faking her leave. Her eyes now looked around for Blackwall and relaxed when she didn't find him near, and even better that Varric was in a small mission of his one. The last she would want right now was his comment on the matter.

* * *

**_A few weeks before Adamant mission._ **

Cullen was waiting for Inquisitor and her companions to arrive back. As always… Cullen’s month had passed terribly. Nightmares, sweat, pain, muscle that became like stone and then jello. The lyrium withdraws were hitting him bigger and stronger than any time before. He had three lyrium withdraw attacks until now. Τhe potion that had been made for him and his men started not working on him. Cullen was… _afraid._

“Commander there are here.” Rylen said to him gently, patting his back too. Because he knew. He was his friend now and he knew what Cullen was going through. Because he was going through that too. Every Templar on Skyhold did. Because they followed him. They believed his reasons, they had the same or similar reasons too. They wanted a new life, free of lyrium. Cullen was not only their Commander but a symbol of hope for all the Templars out of the order now.

Evytte was looking terrible too. She dismounted from Hope. All her curves that she had inherited from the food before she left, had long gone. She was extra thin again. Her clothes too big for her. Her body was weighing down. Her face, though, it always had checks and a lovely view on it, which could easily trick anyone that didn’t know her that she was okay and healthy. But Cullen knew her too damn good. She took sloppy steps before Cullen’s strong arms found her shoulders. Her eyes found his and light up instantly.

“Cullen.” She said softly and it was like a prayer. She was exhausted and she gulped down what seemed her dry throat several times.

“Evytte. Come, love.” He simple said three words as he started guiding her back on their room. A healer could check her there.

“Rylen, bring some food and fresh water on our room. Fetch a healer for Evytte and the others too. We can do anything else later.” Cullen ordered Rylen more like a friend than a harsh Commander. He immediately nodded and got lost to his tasks.

“Did you get sick, Evytte?” Cullen’s basic question every time she came back from somewhere. She was very apt to sickness.

“I don’t know. We found and fought darkspawn but the healers there said we didn’t catch it. It just that my whole body hurts from the terrible heat there. The mark, also, hurts slightly more now than I am using it more. And I find it hard to keep weight on when I am not around you.”

“Ha, as sweet as it sound and as must as I would like to say to you that I can’t find peace without you too, we should find a solution about it.” He smiled in small, but still warm to her.

“You look like shit too, Cullen.” She commented with a small smile. Her delicate fingers slided upon his tired face.

“I know. Maybe we could escape and go somewhere warm and tropical?” Cullen suggested and Evytte laughed.

“Oh, what a man. But I think they would notice that the Great Inquisitor and her Sexy Commander is missing.”

“You think so?” he tried to light up the mood and seemed like it worked.

“Yes.” She pecked his cheek. His arms found her legs and back, catching her bridal style.

“I can walk.”

“I know. I just like to practice.” He added and Evytte threw him a confused-questionable look. “I will carry you like that when we will get married, when you will be pregnant and when you will be tired from taking care of me and our children.” She smiled lovely over him.

“Big plans, Cullen.” She sounded a little sad and pessimist, but Cullen was sure they will made it. Spring was already coming and the heavy cold was off their boots. Better days were coming too. He believed it, because he would make everything in his power to be like that and with Evytte by his side he was sure.

**_Some moments later in the day…_ **

“Ugh, what a tiring day.” Cullen sighed as he undressed himself.

“Come here.” Evytte smiled tenderly over him, her arms opened for him inviting him to their big bed and her warm hug. He did it at once, diving into her arms. His head on her neck, smelling her sense that so long missed.

“I missed you like crazy, Evytte.” He confessed and left some small and hot butterfly kisses here and there.

“I missed you so much too, my love.” She replied back and a mischievous smile painted on her face. “Shouldn’t we do something about it?”

“Evytte you are still recovering!” Cullen scolded her softly.

“But Cullen you are the best medicine for my wounded soul!” she debated her point of view making him chuckling and his head to fall back on her chest.

“You are my soul and home Evytte, you know that?” he whispered to her heart. His safe place. His home.

“I know, Cullen. You are my one and only home too.” She teared up and Cullen’s thumb was quick to wipe off the few tears that rolled down her eyes. They were happy tears and Cullen’s heart was melting at her sight.

“Maker, you are truly amazing.” It was his prayer.

“Not as you are.” She replied with her honey-soft voice as her hands cupped his face and brought him up to her lips kissing him passionately. That night they made love, many-many times. Their touch to each other a remedy. Their love a cure.


End file.
